vampire legacy of love
by CarMasi
Summary: tu amor por ese demonio te llevara a la muete, -en tonces devere morir por que lo amo!, su muerte lo lleva a cometer una locura, - kyubi detente! -asesinaste a tu propia hija! yo la amaba! ... -kyubi-sma, no naruto.. -hinata...misketase.  contenido lemo
1. CapI Destino

**Vampire Legacy of Love**

**Esta es una historia que hice para la fecha de halloween en realidad me gusta por que tiene un sentido algo profundo. **

**Espero que les guste a todos por que no se si me quedo bien recuerden que soy muy nobata en esto de acuerdo. **

**Declaimer : los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a masashi Kishimoto, historia original de carmasi. **

**Cap. I. DESTINO**

Ya era casi media noche, en las calles oscuras de la ciudad de Tokio y ahí estaba ella esperándolo, esperando a aquel joven de ojos azules y cabello dorado , aquel que se había robado el sueño desde aquel dia.

Octubre 31 noche de halloween, solo faltaban pocos minutos para la media noche, ella regresaba de unas de esas fiestas de halloween que hacen los universitarios a su edad, junto a su amiga de cabellera rosa, quien vestía un lindo disfraz de camarera –sexy tambien- mientras ella llevaba aquel disfraz de lolita gotica, aunque a ella no le agradaba mucho la idea de vestir en ese estilo, sus amigas le habian dicho que seria el disfraz perfecto paras ella tomando en cuenta su tono de piel y su largo cabello azulado seria la gotica perfecta por lo que la chica les hizo caso a sus amiga –como siempre-.

-**solo faltan 15 minutos para media noche, estas segura de que quieres tomar el tren, podemos compartir el taxi. **

**-no esta bien sakura, después de todo , me gustaria estar un poco mas contemplando esta bella luna. **

-**no mientas solo quieres hacer que tu padre se preocupe por ti ; **dijo la chica pelirosa antes de entrar al taxi mirando a su amiga con un rostro malicioso.

**-tal vez un poco pero solo me gustaría tomarme un respiro de esa casa**. Dijo su amiga de pelo azulado algo divertida.

**-bueno nos vemos mañana recuerda que tenemos clases. **

-**si lo se es la vida de un universitario.**

Ambas rieron ante este comentario un momento antes de que se despidieran una de la otra.

En la cima de la torre de Tokio dos figuras mirando a cada persona que pasaba por debajo de ellos con un rostro inexpresivo. Uno de ellos era un rubio de piel morena y el otro un moreno de pelo y ojos color azabache.

-**por que te agrada tanto venir aquí todas las noche de Halloween dobe**

-**esta es la única noche en la que podemos mostrarnos como realmente somos.**

**-y? sigo sin entenderte**.

-**je ;** el sonriendo de medio lado y miro a su amigo el moreno que lo veía con un rostro extrañado; **nadie ah logrado hacerlo;** suspiro y sonrio de la manera en la que solia hacerlo con esa hermosa sonrisa zorruna que irradiaba su buen humor; **después de todo, Sasuke no vas a tratar de encontrarla? **

- **encon.. trarla?** ; se detuvo por un momento a pensar en lo que si amigo le había comentado, y la imagen de una joven de pelo color rosa y ojos de color jade invadió sus pensamientos. Se sonrojo muy levemente pero mantenía su rostro serio; **tal vez .. pero por que lo preguntas? **

**-por nada se que las personas como nosotros no pueden enamorarse.** ; dijo el con una expresión triste en su rostro.

**-lo dices por que aun o te has encontrado con un sentimiento tan fuerte como ese dobe**

**-tal vez… **

Después de decir esto el rubio desapareció entre las sombras de ese lugar dejando a su amigo el moreno solo alli observando a las personas que caminaban debajo de el.

Ella corría desesperada, el ultimo tren el tren de media noche estaba a punto de salir se _ por que tienes que ser tan distraída Hinata. _Maldijo a si misma pues cuando llego al lugar el tren ya se habia marchado. _ Y ahora como se supone que llegare a casa. _Se pregunto para sus adentros

No lo noto en ese momento pero alguien la estaba observando desde las sombras de aquella oscura y lúgubre estación de tren. Con un rostro de malicia y prevención.

Ella escucha algo a sus espaldas y volteo para ver quien era _seguro era un gato_ pensó pero la realidad era diferente. Ella abrió sus ojos lo sorprendida y asustada al ver lo que pasaba intento gritar pero este no se lo permitio.

El caminaba por los alrededores de la estación de trenes no supo como llego allí pero algo le decía que debía estar en ese lugar, entonces noto que algo pasaba cerca de los rieles del tren.

Ahí estaba aquel hombre fornido con ropas desgarradas, forcejeaba con alguien una chica, parecía intentar hacerle algo a la joven , la chica mas hermosa que habían visto sus ojos, sus ojos opalinos parecías dos perlas resplandecientes con la luz de la luna su largo y azulado cabello recogido en una coleta con un hermoso moño de color negro, su tez nívea que brillaba al contacto de los rayos de luna, y sus labios, sus bien delineados labios de color rosa perla, al principio pensó que solo era una de las muchas riñas de pareja que se pueden encontrar en las calles pero algo lo detuvo, escucho algo escucho un lamento, escucho sus pensamientos;

_-por favor … alguien.. alguien que me ayude.. hinata eres un idiota debiste hacerle caso a sakura, ahora este hombre .. el puede.. puede matarte o.. o algo.. peor. _

En ese momento enorme hombre quien forcejeaba con ella la lanzo al frio piso de la estacion y se subio encima suyo, y poso sus manos sobre los pecho de la chica quien aun forcejeaba con una de sus manos la sostuvo por las muñecas y con la otra sostuvo su vestido dispuesto a arrancarlo de una vez por todas.

El no entendía no sabia por que, pero ese simple escena le molestaba, aun mas al ver unas gruesas lagrimas rodar por sus rosadas mejillas, mientras que la chica intentaba por tosos los medios sacarse de aquel agarre, el apretó fuerte mente sus puños de nos ser por el hecho de que no poseia sangre en sus venas sus manos hubieran sangrado, apretó con fuerza su mandíbula tanto que se pudieron apreciar claramente sus afilados colmillos, el azul de sus ojos pronto cambio a un tono rojizo.

Un grito de desesperación salio de los labios de la joven al sentir como se desgarraba su vestido, en ese momento dejo de sentir el peso de aquel hombre fornido a sobre ella, abrio sus ojos para observar lo que pasaba.

Aquel hombre que intentaba violarla estaba en el piso, intentando levantarse y limpiando la sangre que salía de su boca, miro a si lado y se encontró con la espalde de alguien, un joven de cabellera dorada alborotada que vestía de negro a excepción de la camisa naranja que llevaba por debajo de su chaqueta.

**-estas bien?** pregunto en un tono serio sin voltear a verla.

**-s..si** respondió ella algo nerviosa y asustada tratando de componerse.

Vio como aquel fornido hombre miraba a aquel joven con una cara de espanto y horror, el rubio hizo un leve movimiento a lo que el fornido hombre se acobardo y huyo.

-_que le pasa_

se pregunto internamente la joven mientras volvía su mirada a su rubio salvador el cual la había estado observando fijamente desde que aquel hombre habia marchado, la veia Alli en el piso sentada con ese corto vestido gótico con su nívea piel iluminada por la luna, recorrio su cuerpo desde sus muslos cubiertos por aquellas mallas hasta su delgada cintura, sus bien definidos pechos, sus delicadas manos su cabello largo sus ojos, y sus delicados labios delineados con ese color carmesí, los vio entre abiertos y por un momento tuvo la idea de besarla, movió su cabeza para alejar la imagen y con un leve sonrojo le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

**-se.. segura que no te hizo nada? **

Ella dudo a responder y tomar su mano por un momento se sintió incomoda por como el rubio la miraba, pero sus azules ojos la contemplaban haciendo que se sonrojara, tomo su y este la ayudo a levantarse quedando uno frente al otro tomados de la mano ambos sentian como su corazon latía con fuerza. –bueno uno de ellos-

_que me esta pasando. _

Pensaron ambos al tiempo. Cuando el sonido de un teléfono celular los distrajo de aquel mágico momento. Ella busco en su bolso algo desesperada.

**-mochi, mochi! Eh sakura! No.. no es el mejor momento.. si.. si luego te cuento.** Dijo ella cerrando el telefono.

**-Que hacias aquí tan tarde? **Pregunto el rubio acercándose nuevamente a ella.

-**yo.. p..pues** ; _ por que estaba hablando así , hace años que ya no lo hacia y por que delante de el. _ **Y..yo queria t..to..tomar el tren a mi casa … pe..pero**

-**ya se fue el ultimo tren.**. sin darse cuenta había tomado uno de los mechones azulados de la joven en sus manos y la miraba de una forma expectante, _parecía una muñeca de porcelana de esas que se rompen con facilidad._

La chica se sonrojo ante el gesto del rubio, no sabia por que pero el solo verlo frente a ella hacia que su corazón latiera con fuerza.

-**etto.. yo..yo **

Miro alrededor para intentar olvidar o nerviosa que estaba –error- pronto olvido la sonrisa de aquel rubio y recordó que hace unos momentos había estado apunto de ser violada por un completo extraño, sus rodillas empezaron a temblar y sus ojos se aguaron pronto no pudo sostener se sobre sus piernas y estuvo apunto de caer cuando sus lagrimas por fin corrieron por sus mejillas, pero no cayo el la había sostenido y aun lo hacia la abrazo fuertemente y la atrajo hacia el, su cuerpo era frio como si estuviera muerto pero había algo, algo en el que el daba seguridad.

**-hinata .. esta bien ya estas bien no dejare que te hagan daño;** ella escondió su cabeza en el pecho masculino de aquel hombre pero.._ como_

-**como sabes mi nombre?** Pregunto ella separándose de el. El sonrió nerviosamente por un momento cuando noto un pequeño gafete que tenia.

-**lo llevas escrito alli..** Señalo el gafete con una dulce sonrisa.

-**oh! Cierto el gafete .. sakura y sus ideas; **

Dio un leve suspiroy seco sus lagrimas para dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa el cual provoco algo en el que el mismo no entendia.

-**bueno sabes mi nombre pero yo no se el tuyo. **

-**na.. naruto.. mi nombre es naruto**

-**un nombre poco común naruto-kun**

-**si..** Miro a los lados, sin darse cuenta estaba nuevamente observando los labios de la joven , aun la tenia en brazos y no deseaba soltarla se sentia tan bien y ella pensaba lo mismo a si que nuevamente escondió su rostro en su pecho.

-**arigato.. **dijo casi en un susurro

-**dejame llevarte a tu casa**. Dijo el en una voz tenue, alo que ella levanto el rostro para verlo y el acaricio nuevamente su mejilla lo hacia sin darse cuente de sus actos.

-**yo pues..**

**- me lo debes;** le dijo este con una sonrisa algo perversa a lo que la chica se sonrojo y con una leve sonrisa asintió.

Antes de dejarla en su casa le había pedido que volvieran a verse a lo que ella acepto a pesar de sus condiciones sentía que alfo en el era todo lo que ella esperaba.

-**es extraño .. pero.. quiero volver a verle… no me importa como… quiero verlo…. ;** la chica se levanto de repente de su cama y se sentó en su cama; **no puede ser acaso.. acaso… **

-**me eh enamorado de ti**. .. dijo el rubio mientras caminaba por ese largo y lúgubre pasillo iluminado por candelabros y cuyas paredes tenían un tapiz en tonos rojo y negro parecido a un palacio antiguo.

**-enamorado?** Dijo el moreno de ojos azabache amigo de aquel rubio quien apareció de improviso en la escena. Al lado del rubio.

**-de donde saliste teme?;** pregunto este con una leve vena alterada en su frente , el moreno de un momento a otro rodeo al rubio sin tocar el suelo levitada alrededor de el.

**-pues de la nada, acaso olvidas lo que somos?** Dijo aquel moreno mostrando sus bien afilados comillos.

-**no.. pero me tomaste por sopresa.**

-**uhm?.. entonces deviste haber estado muy distraido. Ya comiste?**

-**no aun no.. precisamente me dirigia al banco. **

**-tienes suerte.. acaba de llegar un cargamento con tu favorita. **

**-eso suena delicionso. **

-**si pero antes me diras a que te referías con haberte enamorado**.; dijo este parandose enfrente del rubio.

**-digamos que tu flor de cerezo no es la unica merecedora imposible. **

**-uhm? No te entiendo dobe.. se que hablas de sakura pero no comprendí tu metáfora. **

**-sakura? Así se llama..** dijo el rubio algo pensativo.

-**si lo eh confirmado el dia de hoy..**

Una sonrisa se asomo en el rostro del rubio al recordar a la chica de ojos perlados mencionar ese nombre

-**sasuke de casualidad no sabes si ella conoce una chica de pelo azulado llamada hinata**? Pregunto este abrazando a su amigo por el cuello.

-**tengo que consultar con mi contacto.**

Y así paso una semana no sabia como pero recibía mensajes en su celular de aquel rubio, pero era extraño, todos eran después de media noche y cada vez que intentaba devolver la llamada no estaba disponible, pero si podía devolver los textos. No supo si en realidad era el pero algo dentro de ella le decia que si era y que no tenia que temer.

Ahí estaba , era ya casi media noche, la hora pautada estaba bajo la torre de Tokio esperandolo.. estuvo un buen reato esperándolo ya eran la 1, estaba cansada se sentía decepcionada, se disponía a irse cuando las luces se apagaron, a lo lejos pudo ver unos ojos rojos que la observaban y se acercaban sintió miedo pero una voz le calmo

.

**-Hinata.. **

**-na.. naruto-kun!,** dijo ella sonriendo y aliviada, el habia aparecido estaba ahí.

-**tenia …tantas ganas de verte**

**- yo… na.. naruto.. no** supo cuando pero estaba frente a ella muy cerca, sintió su fría mano sobre su mejilla; …**esta fria** , dijo ella tomando su mano entre las suyas.

-**lo.. lamento… **

**-esta bien .. la noche esta algo fria.. **

- **tienes frio..**? pregunto este en un tono dulce a lo que ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza y el le ofrecio su chaqueta, queria abrasarla pero sabia que su cuerpo solo le provocaria mas frio.

**-naruto … yo .. **dijo ella mirando sus profundos ojos azules; **yo.. no .. no se que me pasa.. per.. yo ..no .yo no puedo **

-**dejar de pensar en ti .**

dijo el rubio que haciendo que esta abriera sus ojos tan grandes cual eran pero algo la hizo cerrarlos al sentir los frios labios de el contra los suyos y sus frias manos rodeas su cintura atrayéndola a el, , ella correspondió aquel beso moviendo suavemente sus labios sobre los de el , abrió un poco los labios para que pudiera este profundizar mas el cual no perdió la oportunidad y exploro la cavidad de la joven con su lengua esta respondió de lamisca manera explorando cada uno el sabor del otro. El la atrajo mas contra su cuerpo quería mas sentir eso suaves y dulces labios, ella rodeo sus manos en su cuello y enredo sus finos dedos en su dorado cabello, luego de que le faltara aire ella se paro sus labios pero ninguno separo sus cuerpos.

-**hinata.. tu.. cres en el destino , **dijo el casi en un susurro podía sentir el aliento de ella mezclarse con el suyo .

**-por que me preguntas .. eso** dijo ella con su voz entrecortada por la falta de aire.

**-simple curiosidad**; dijo este esta vez claramente aunque no podía evitar que su muerto corazón latiera solo con el simple rose de esos dulces labios, **por que sabes?**

-**que?** Pregunto en un tono irónicamente inocente.

-**por que.. yo no creia .. hasta que te conocí a ti ..** dijo el antes de besarla.

Ella se sorprendió ante las palabras del rubio, ella no era de las que creían es esas cosas del destino, pero su primo neji siempre hablaba de ello. El se separo nuevamente de ella.

-por que desde que te conocí, el destino me dijo que nadie mas existía para mi, que esto que me haces sentir no es normal, que el que estés en mis sueños el desear besarte con tantas ansias, el que el simple echo de tenerte cerca haga que mi sangre hierba y no de ira sino de deseo.

**-naruto… yo..** este coloco un dedo e sus labios para silenciarla.

-**estoy enamorado de ti.. . y aunque este amor no sea correcto yo.. yo no puedo evitarlo. **

**-a que te refieres con esto?** El la soltó y se alejo lentamente de ella hasta quedar a una distancia donde pudiera observarla por completo.

-**hina yo .. tengo que decirte algo…**

-**que?** pregunto ella expectante.

- **yo ... yo … no soy humano.. **

**-no.. no te entiendo. **

El rubio cerro sus ojos y cuando los abrió el azul de sus ojos habia desaparecido se había convertido en un color rojizo y los colmillos en su boca habían crecido y se veian claramente.

-**hin.. hinata yo.. yo soy un vampiro.**

-**naru.. naruto**.

Ella miro extrañada por un momento no pensó que fuese el, por un momento sentía miedo de esa persona pero… se fue acercando a el lentamente, acaricio su mejilla, el cerro sus ojos para sentir su tacto y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con una sonriente innata;

-**eres tu .. naruto este eres tu.. y no importa lo que seas mi destino esta contigo**… **mi corazon se entrego a ti en el momento en el que pude observar tus ojos posados en mi y tu voz pronunciando mi nombre sin siquiera conocerlo.. y no me digas que lo llevaba en el gafete por que lo habia cambiado con sakura no habia ningun otra explicación naruto .. yo … yo me… yo me.. me enamore de ti . **

Ante esta declaración el rubio abrio sus ojos de un modo inmensurable sus ojos volvieron a su color azul resplandeciente y no encontró mejor cosa que hacer mas que sostenerla en sus brazos quería sentir su calor, ella era calida y lo hacia sentir de una manera especial, le dio un suave y tierno besos en los labios, y luego la miro a los ojos.

-**quiero estar contigo siempre.. pero .. no es justo que te haga esto no a ti.. no puedo detener tu tiempo solo por un capricho mio**

-**quiero estar contigo solo junto a ti** .. dijo ella con esa sonrisa tan adorable y sus mejillas de color rosa.

-**uhm?**

-**si nuestro destino es estar juntos no podemos contrariarlo** .. dijo ella con esa voz tan suave y dulce que solo ella poseía.

- **y si no es asi** ; pregunto el en un tono seco y serio

-**no digas eso..** respondió en un tono algo triste

-**hay una forma … ya no tengo mucho tiempo debo volver a dormir pero .. si mi amor por ti es tan intenso, cuando despierte volveré a buscarte**.

-**cuando será eso?** Pregunto expectante.

-**Halloween .. me esperaras.. estas dispuesta a corres el riesgo ; ** dijo el sosteniéndola por los hombro.

- **halloween? Eso , es prácticamente un año**. El asintió con al cabeza ante esta afirmación

-**soy una vampiro de clase pura y devo dormir cada cierto tiempo pero ultima mente** ..

**-de acuerdo!** Dijo ella tomando su rostro entre sus manos y la convicción con la que ella le estaba hablando en ese momento, había algo en ella esos ojos tal vez esos perlados ojos.

-**Te amo.** Dijo el antes de besarla.

-_ un año solo un año y podremos estar juntos ._

-**si ;** dijo el quien había escuchado los pensamientos de la joven ; **solo un año y podré estar contigo. **

_**Por el resto de la eternidad**_

Dijeron ambos al unísono , luego se dedicaron a perderse cada uno en los ojos del otro, en ese momento no entendía que pasaba ese momento les hacia recordar algo pero que . era como si ya se hubieran dicho las mismas palabras como si ya hubiesen vivido los mismo.

Nuevamente en aquel Lúgubre pasillo de tapizado rojo y negro se encontraban tanto el rubio como el moreno, sin embargo esta vez fueron interceptados por un hombre de cabellera rubia y ojos azules al solo que su rostro era mas sereno que el de naruto y un joven de algunos 25 años de pelo negro largo.

-**naruto .. sasuke que hacen ya casi amanece y no estan donde deverian.**

-**padre!**.. dijo el joven rubio emocionado acercándose a quien los reprendía. **La encontre** .. **e..es hermosa.. es la mujer perfecta es com . com un sueño como ..**

- **naruto espera a que te refieres?** Dijo el chico de pelo negro largo y ojos rojizos

.

**-uhm? Itashi-san, cuando llegaste?** Dijo el rubio bajando un poco su animo.

**-hace poco respondio **el joven con una sonrisa; **debo velar por que mi pequeño hermano vaya a la cama a tiempo. **A lo que sasuke lo miro con un puchero que paso desapercibido por todos menos el.

- **que excusa darán ahora**; dijo el moreno luego de un momento acercándose mas a ellos.

- **la de siempre respondio el hombre de dorada cabellera** –minato-

**-el extranjero**. Comento naruto ante de esto.

**-así será hasta que logren encontrar una chica que este dispuesta a darles su sangre para convertirse en su compañera. **

-**respecto a eso .. papa**. Dijo el rubio esta vez dirigiendo su vista a su padre.

-**que pasa naruto?**

-**la eh encontrado** , dijo el rubio viendo serena mente a su padre, por el tono se su voz pudo notar que iba enserio.

-**estas seguro hija.. últimamente solo tienes poco tiempo en el exterior.**

-**minato tiene razon naruto es muy poco tiempo**, esta vez hablo itachi.

-**el dobe esta dispuesto a poner a prueba ese repentino enamoramiento suyo **, dijo sasuke en un tono de indiferencia- si ese de siempre-

-**no es repentino teme!** Dijo naruto energéticamente a su amigo.. **ella . ella es .. es** **especial hace que mi sangre fria arda de deseo y mi muerto corazon lata de emocion. Con solo estar a mi lado ella..** el rubio dejo escapar un leve suspiro de ilusión. **Es como si nuestros destinos estuvieran entrelazados**.

-**vaya **… dijo su padre colocando una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del rubio. **Y como se llama aquella que le roba el aliento de ese modo a mi hijo?**

-**hinata…**

Tanto itachi como minato se sorprendieron y buscaron sus respectivas miradas, al escuchar ese nombre un nombre que hace miles de años no escuchaban y estaba a hi pronunciado precisamente por el, el mismo su reencarnación la persona que posee el poder del mismo demonio en su interior, aquel que juro encontrarla sin importar que.

-**eh? Tosan que pasa? **

-**no no es nada naruto vayan ya casi es hora..**

Y asi ambos se dirigieron a dormir un año mas

En el estudio de minato namikaze itachi se dirigia hacia el quien estaba sentado frente a la chimenea.

-**minato.. **le llamo itachi algo preocupado

-**lo se no pense que a estas altura..** dijo el rubio con un rostro tan frio como el hielo.

- **a estas alturas..? por un momento llegue a pensar que pasaría lo mismo con naruto. **

-**lo se …** **cuando kushina supo que el era el próximo kyubi se preocupo mucho, penso que pasaría lo mismo que paso con los anteriores**.

**-deberías alegrarte al menos aparecio en el momento correcto**.

**-no lo creo itachi.. el lapso de tiempo que kyubi planteo acaba el próximo año. .. a partir de sus 16 años todo a quekl que lleve mi legado tendrá un lapso de 5 años para encontrarla o su energía vital se extinguirá… muchos intentaron burlarlo casándose con humanas al azar y convirtiéndolas en doncellas pero de igual manera terminaron muertos. **

-**busque en la base de datos y solo existe una hinata hyuga en todo japon y es un donante activo de el hospital. **

-**déjame ver .. pero esto… este tipo de sangre es**

-**ya te diste cuenta es el mismo tipo de sangre que naruto bebe desde hace un año, revisamos con lso veladores del banco de sangre y dicen que las donaciones de esa chica.. pues lo que quiero decir es que.. **

-**aunque haya otro s frascos con el mismo tipo de sangre el solo bebe la de ella . **

**-si.**

Una media sonrisa se asomo en el rostro de minato, mientras pensaba que tan vez su hijo no tendría que morir .


	2. Cap II REENCUENTRO

**Vampire Legacy of Love.**

_**Wa minna san hola gracias a todos por sus reviews son muy lindos y me hacen sonrojar, espero les guste este capitulo.*(no puedo estar mas de una semana inactiva)**_

_**BlackForest: ¬.¬ solo para que sepan esta cosa que ella llama fic tiene lemon incluido, no es de mi agrado por que no es tan fuerte en primer lugar tenia que hacerlo calse m para que pudiera apoderarme de su patetica mentecita y hacer de las mias aaa**_

_**Carmasi: si si ya te entendimos –desbaratando al burbujita de pensamientos donde se me aparecio la inne-.**_

_**Bueno esa era Mi inner. No le agradan muchos las cosas que no sean perversas, pero yo no soy asi.**_

_**Se todos modos espero les agrade mucho este fic por que ami me encanto**_

_**BF: QUE CONSTE QUE AMI NO ¡**_

_**Carma: no te gusta por que no es perv. Pervertida!**_

_**Bf: esta chido ecepto por la parte de no tener lemon**_

_**Aaaaaah! Ya callate sal de mi cabeza.**_

_**Ya nee minna nos vemos en la proxima.**_

_**BF; deja de actuar com si fueras alguna clase de chica moe lo cual eres pero enough with that**_

_**-.-****_

_**gracias por los review minna.**_

**Declaimer : los personajes deNARUTO no me pertenecen, pertenecen a masashi Kishimoto, historia original de carmasi. (Una fan media loca con una inner un tanto pervertida )**

**Cap. II. REENCUENTRO **

Un año a pasado y no ah habido momento en que ella dejase de pensar en el .. pero el la recordaría.

-**hinata! **Se escucho como su amiga de pelo rosa llamaba a su amiga.

-**sakura llegas tarde.**

**-gomen hinta ya sabes como es sasuke.**

**-a ese chico que conociste hace unos meses, estan saliendo verdad? ** Dijo su amiga mirándola con una expresión algo acusadora en su rostro

-**si pero… EH! … que ya no es hora de ir a clases recuerda que es nuestro ultimo año en la universidad.** le respondió algo nerviosa la pelirosa mientras la arrastraba al salon

**-a si eso creo . **

-ne **,hina .. dime de que te vas a disfrazar este año para la fiesta?** Dijo dejando de arrastrarla para mirarla de frente con un rostro de curiosidad estampada.

-**uhm? No se tal vez vaya con el mismo de el año pasado . **dijo ella con una sonrisa algo divertida.

-**uhm? No aunque te queda muy bien a ver ese tipo de cosas te que da bien que te parece ir de doncella vampiro o vampiresa eh?**

-Vampiresa? O doncella ; en ese momento la imagen de un rubio de ojos azules paso por la cabeza de la joven, por un momento pensó a ver visto al rubio caminar por el campus; **naruto, ** dijo en un leve susurro

-**eh ¿ narut? Hinata a quien miras quien es naruto?** Pregunto sakura tratando de ver que le llamaba tanto a la atención a su amiga.

**-ah?.. no sakura .. no es nada...** dijo ella volviendo la mirada hacia donde penso haber visto al rubio dio un leve suspiro al ver que no estaba**… nada.. **dijo nuevamente bajando la cabeza y siguiendo a su amiga.

No muy lejos de allí subido en un gran edificio en la punta precisamente, el la observaba , llevaba unas gafas oscuras y su rubia cabellera alborotada como siempre, los primeros botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados dejando ser su clavícula y un con punta de flecha. Dejándose caer donde iniciaba su pecho , se quito las gafas para dejar ver sus preciosos ojos azules con los que siguió a la chica de pelo azulado su cabello estaba mas largo que la ultima vez y usaba un leve color carmesi en sus labios se veía mas madura , pero seguia siendo ella , seguia teniendo ese aire de inocencia que solo ella poseía que la hacia ser ella .que la hacia ser:

-hinata… …

Ya era casi media noche, en las calles oscuras de la ciudad de Tokio y ahí estaba ella esperándolo, esperando a aquel joven de ojos azules y cabello dorado , aquel que se había robado el sueño desde hace ya un año, aquel que la había salvado y a quien en ese momento le entrego su corazón.

-**me pregunto si vendrá.**

Ella llevaba un corsé negro con tiras rojas y una falda igualmente negra con volantes rojos y encajes del mismo color unas mayas negras y unas botas negras de bacón rojo además de una liga en ambos colores en su pierna derecha sus labios llevaban ese color carmesí del mismo color que la cinta que llevaba en el cuello , llevaba su cabello suelto y este bailaba con el viento se maldijo por olvidar su suéter en casa de Sakura pues ella le había dicho que no iba con su disfraz.

Ya eran mas de media noche era incluso mas tarde que la ultima vez y las luces de la calle se iban apagando esa noche no había luna y el lugar estuvo casi sin luz.

-**me olvidaste**.. dije ella en un tono algo triste ya no habia nadie en las calles por un momento pensó en llorar pero un sonido la distrajo miro acalla atrás de ella esperando encontrarlo. ** Naru…**

**-vaya vaya mira con quien nos encontramos, esta vez no esta ese maldito mocoso para ayudarte señorita **dijo aquel hombre fornido el mismo hombre de la ves pasada quien se acerco junto a dos hombres mas a ella, quien se alejaba lentamente y daba pasos hacia a tras.

**-tu.. no.. aléjate de .. mi … no . te .. me acerques.. no** .. _Naruto._ Pensó antes de chocar con alguien de espalda quien la tomo por los hombros fuertemente, sus manos frias la sostuvieron y aquel hombre fornido nuevamente palidecía al ver quien estaba ahí.

-**t.. tu** dijo el hombre con el temor impregnado en su voz

-**largo! **Se escucho la voz masculina de un hombre a lo que el hombre salio corriendo –de nuevo- una voz que ella reconoció muy bien.

-**na.. Naruto**.. dijo en un leve susurro mientras volteaba a ver precisamente a quien esperaba

-**Hinata per…** no pudo terminar su sentencia pues ella se lanzo a sus brazos abrazándolo fuertemente como quien no quiere dejarlo ir.

-**Naruto** ; dijo en un leve sollozo. **Pense… pense que…. Que .. que me habias** ****sob** olvidado … *snif* que.. por .. un momento.. habias olvidado nuestra** **promesa.**.**que habia mentido.. cuando dijiste *sob* que me am..** algo la detuvo eran sus fríos labios nuevamente tocando los suyos en un suave y tierno beso que silencio sus palabras.

-**no vuelvas a decir eso.. no piense ni por un instante que deje de amarte. **

**-Naruto… **

-**quiero estar contigo pero**… **no lo se acaso, estas dispuesta a esto.. a sacrificar tanto.. solo por mi . …Hina?** El la miro a los ojos buscando respuesta a lo que ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza con esa dulce y tierna sonrisa suya. **De acuerdo. **

Sintió el aliento de aquel chico bajar por su cuello y depositar un suave beso alli , este la estremeció por un momento sentía como en cualquier momento sus piernas ya no la sostendrías, pudo sentir sus manos bajar desde sus hombros hasta su cintura acercándola a el, pronto pudo sentir como sus colmillos se clavaban en su cuello en un leve mordisco, como el succionaba su sangre hasta dejarla sin una sola gota. Lejos de sentir dolor, sentía placer al sentir como el se saciaba con su sangre. Era extraño lo que sucedía pronto se sintió, débil cansada, agotada para ser exactos, el había tomado cada gota se su sangre.

**-na.. naruto** . dijo ella antes de caer en brazos del rubio desmallada.

**-asi que mi padre tenia razón respecto a tu sangre… supongo que nuestros destinos estan mas unidos de lo que pense. **Dijo acariciando su mejilla y quitando un mechón de cabello de su rostro para luego darle un beso.

begins

_-no es un error… dijo aquella chica de ojos perlados y cabello azulado. Frente al consejo de ancianos mas odiosos que se podía estar_

-_aun eres joven y no entiendes la consecuencia de lo que estas haciendo. _

_-pero… _

_-sin peros el concejo a tomado una decisión. _

_-de acuerdo . ; _ _ella estaba enojada no era su carácter normal, apretó sus puños y salio de la lúgubre y poco iluminada habitación, sorprendida de la fuerza con la que azoto el gran portón. _

_mi lady ; dijo un chico haciendo una reverencia ante la chica que acababa de salir. _

_Ahora no nisan _

_A donde va_?; _Dijo el al ver que la joven se dirigia hacia el ventanal dispuesta a saltar. _

_Tengo que atender unos asuntos podrías cubrirme._ _Le dijo esta a el joven castaño con una sonrisa. _

_Si su padre se entera podríamos estar en problemas. _

_Lo se pero necesito hablar con el.; Le dijo casi en una suplica al castaño el cual al dejo ir. _

_Bajo un gran roble bajo la luna llena la figura de un cabellero de brillantes ojos rojos y cabellera dorada se destacaba._

_-kyyyubi- sa-ma. Dijo ella tras su oreja. El volteo y la encontró alli casi como todas las noches, sonriéndole de una manera en la que nadie maslo hacia, sin temerle, sinhuir de el como si fuera una peste, simplemente aceptándolo por lo que era y eso era lo que lo hacia amarla tanto. _

_-cuantas veces debo decirte que no me llames así. Dijo el acercándose y tomándola por la cintura, mientras acercaba sus rostros. _

_-lo siento es la costumbre. Dijo ella nuevamente sonriendo, sus labios ya estaban tan cerca que podían sentir cazarse sus respiraciones, cuando ella se separo bruscamente de el dándole la espalda en un modo infantil.__** Sabes tengo muy buenas noticias para ti.**_

_El chico que tenia un rostro impresionantemente deprimido –como no le corto el beso XD- arqueo una ceja pues no entendía mucho lo que tenia que decir- primero me corta y ahora tiene noticias buenas para mi?_

_-a ver que quieres decirme ahora princesa. _

_-oh no me llames así que me recuerdas a mi padre; dijo volteándose a verlo con un puchero. Pero se encontró nuevamente acorralada cuando el rubio la puso contra el arbol. _

_-dime? Dijo el casi exigiéndole una respuesta, a lo que la chica rió un poco. _

_-no te hagas el duro con migo; dijo antes de besarlo suavemente en los labios; Sabes hay alguien que quiere conocerte; dijo mientras tomaba las manos del rubio con las de ella._

_-quien? Dijo el confundido arqueando una ceja. Cuando sintió que su amada tomaba sus manos y las posaba en su vientre. _

_-nuestro hijo.. dijo ella en un tono tan dulce que apagaría cualquier fuego. _

_-tu.. yo.. estas? Por un momento sus manos temblaron no sabia por que ella estaba preocupada que acaso no se amaban lo suficiente, sin embargo en un momento el semblante del rubio cambio de improviso de un rostro preocupado a una gran sonrisa de unas temblorosas manos a un calido abrazo; Voy a ser padre. _

_-Naruto .. dijo ella en un ligero susurro. Y con una muy tierna sonrisa en su rostro._

_-te amor Hinata te amo con todo mi ser, y te prometo que pase lo que pase estaremos juntos. _

_-por el resto de la eternidad; articulo el junto con ella antes de volverse a besar. _

_Fin*_

Llego a aquel lugar con ella en brazos, esta vez no era un pasillo era un salon completo lleno de personas con ropas oscuras y tonos lúgubres todos aquellos que estaban allí voltearon a ver a quien llevaba en brazos, uno de los hijos de los mas poderosos y puros vampiros y además portador del legado del kyubi llevaba a esa chica en brazos todos se sorprendieron al verla, era tan parecida a aquella joven todos, parecían conocerla pero a la vez desconocerla. El simplemente les hizo el caso omiso, como siempre solía esta vez le inquietaba mas lo que decían que las ultimas veces.

-**Minato-sama , Naruto-san ya ah regresa**do; dijo la mucama a su amo entrando a aquel estudio

**-bien pero por que me informan usualmente no suelen avisarme cuando mi hijo regresa que paso esta vez.?**

-**es que señor el .. la trajo a ella.** dijo la mucama observando como una media sonrisa se reflejaba en el rostro de su amo.

En aquella gran habitación de el joven , Naruto la había recostado en una enorme cama si era cierto lo que su padre le había contado no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que sus genes actuaran.

Los hyuga eran una de las tres familias de vampiros mas poderosas e imponentes incluso era mas que la familia Namikaze o la Uchiha, pero lamentablemente la muerte de su heredera la primogénita la mas poderosa de todos los vampiros de pura casta en esa refion y no solo de ese clan, los llevo a perder gran parte de su linea de sangre pura, obligándolos a hacer sus uniones con humanos mas que un lujo una obligación, sin embargo ella juro regresar y transmitir su legado en su descendencia solo para esperarlo a el. la habian expuesto a la muerte mas cruel de todas al descubrir su amor por aquel que guardaba el poder del mismo demonio aquel a quien en ese momento todos temían aquel que se nombraba kyubi, ese chico de cabellera dorada y ojos cambiantes entre azul y rojo, con marcas inusuales de zorro en sus mejillas, el cual destruyo a mas de la mitad de los pura sangre de la familia hyuga al descubrir la cruel muerte dada a su amada y a su no nacido hijo. juro encontrarla, pero su energia vital no era suficienteo que en la batallar habia recibido heridas que matarian a cual quien vampiro pero aun seguia con vida solo por el poder del demonio que llevaba. asi que hizo lo mismo que su amada, transmitió su legado rencarno en los cuerpos de sus descendientes, ellos cumplirían esa promesa que un dia se hicieron 'estar junto por toda la eternidad' y así lo haría hasta lograr encontrarla.

**-te encontré..** dijo el acariciando la mejillas de la chica ojiperlada que tenia enfrente. **El simple echo de conocerte me hizo recordar quien soy, mi vida como kyubi y mi amor por ti…pero o solo me hizo entnder mi amor por ti si no me hizo amarte aun mas. ahora entiendo que solo tu eres capaz de amarme y solo yo soy capaz de pertenecerte. **

Sintió como el cuerpo de la joven se tornaba frio y su corazón dejaba de latir pur un momento parecía muerta pero no dejo de respirar.

**-naruto**.. suspiro ella entre sueños, esto hizo que una sonrisa adornara el rostro de su rubio acompañante pero el simplemente la beso.

**-aquí estoy preciosa… déjame ver tu s hermosos ojos quieres**?

Ella abrió lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse con los luceros azules de su amado que la observaban fijamente.

-**tengo frio**.. dijo esta levantándose y componiéndose sentándose en aquella gran cama, este simplemente sonrió y beso la comisura de sus labios.

-**ya te acostumbraras.** Ella simplemente asintió **estas mas palida** Dijo este acariciando su mejilla a lo que ella solo respondió con una sonrisa **te amo tanto … ** Dijo el antes de besarla, beso que ella correspondió gustosa.

Empezó a mover sus delicados labios sobre los suyos , mientras el mordisqueaba suslabios inferiores, para buscar degustar mas de su boca, esta abrio sus labios un poco al sentir sus leves mordiscos. Los abrio un poco mas para que este pudiera profundizar aquel maravilloso beso, el succiono su lengua y la estimulo con la suya a lo que ella respondió con la suya entrelazada a la de el , ambos desgastaban demandante mente el sabor del otro, en un profundo y apasionado beso que los llevo a recostar en aquella gran cama.

El empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos, su suave y nivea piel era perfecta en cada detalle, sintió sus firmes y suaves senos por encima de aquel vestido recorrió su cintura y bajo por sus muslos beso su cuello suavemente bajo por su cuello hasta el nacimiento de sus senos, esos besos la hacían suspirar constantemente y eso a el le agradaba.

Una se las manos de rubio se abría paso entre sus piernas hasta acariciar sus muslos mientras la otra se encargaba de aquel molesto corsé. Logro deshacer los nudos, al igual que se deshizo del corsé dejando sus bien definidos pechos descubiertos, ella cubrió sus pechos con sus manos y el rubor que había estado intentando ocultar se hizo visible ante es rubio.

-**no sabia que tenias el habito de no usar soten..** dijo sonriendo de una manera lujuriosa mientras retiraba con cuidado las manos de ella se sus senos.; **pero sabes algo.. me gusta mas asi. **

Dirigió sus labios a esos círculos rosados que adornaban cada uno de sus senos, succiono suavemente cada uno de sus adornos, los mordisqueo un momento dándose cuenta de lo erguido que estaban signo de la excitación de su amada, los sostuvo en sus manos y los masajeo lentamente, volvió a degustar aquellos puntos rosas lamiéndolos en círculos.

Ella sentia un inmenso placer al sentir sus frios labios sobre sus senos dejaba escapar de vez en cuando un gemido aunque sus suspiros eran constantes. Llevo su mano derecha a su boca en un intento por reprimir sus gemidos. Pero eso no surtió efecto al sentir como el rubio rozaba su lengua sobre ellos.

-**na.. naruto!**

El se separo de sus pechos por un momento al escucharla, sintió la necesidad de verla, de ver su excitación de contemplar sus labios gemir su nombre, esbozo una media sonrisa a ver lo que el causaba en ella, y se acerco nuevamente esta vez para besar sus labios.

Mientras la besaba sintió como las temblorosas manos de la chica se deslizaban, por debajo de su camisa acariciando su pecho, uno a uno fue desabrochando los botones de aquella camisa, y así lo despojo de ella, corto suavemente su beso para deleitarse con la visión de aquellos magníficos pectorales, cada línea de ellos en ese cuerpo bronceado de aquel rubio que tenia encima suyo, recorrió cada una de las líneas que definían su magnifica anatomía perfectamente definida, con sus manos, dibujo círculos con su dedo indice alrededor del pezón del chico y este simplemente se deleitaba con las timidas pero efectivas caricias que le proporcionaba su amante, esta llevo nuevamente sus manos a su cuello y lo acerco para besarlo nuevamente de esa manera demandante de pasión y deseo.

En un momento, mientras se besaban se las ingenio para dejarlo debajo de ella, esta vez era ella quien le proporcionaba esos suaves, y tiernos besos en cada lugar de su cuerpo, esta vez no eran sus manos las cuales se deleitaban con las líneas de su cuerpo , si no también sus labios y su lengua.

El no podía evitar dejar escapar unos leves suspiros al sentir los labios de aquella a la que amaba sobre su pies, dejo escapar uno que otro gemido al sentir como la cadera de la chica se movía con cada movimiento que esta hacia sobre su cuerpo, y sobre su miembro provocando su excitación absoluta.

-**hi.. hinata..**

-**naruto? **Levanto la mirada para verlo (claro que la levanto estaba embobada con sus espectaculares pectorales de todos modos *¬*) con el brillo lujurioso de sus ojos. El rostro del rubio se oscureció por la lujuria que sentía en ese momento al ver ese hermoso rostro de esa manera.

**-**_**me vuelves loco..**_ dijo en un leve susurro que no pudo escuchar. Mientras la miraba con ese rostro lujurioso y lleno de perversión.

Se incorporo dejándola sentada encima suyo, sediento beso nuevamente su boca y mordisqueaba suavemente sus labios, volvió a acariciar su cuerpo con sus fuertes manos desde su espalda a su pecho y su cintura, bajo sus labios por su cuello haciéndola suspirar de deseo. esta vez volvió a morder su cuello solo para probar nuevamente su sabor.

-eres deliciosa lo sabias. Le dijo volviéndose a sus labios y recostándola una vez mas debajo de el. Beso tras beso iba trazando un camino en su cuerpo dejando pequeñas marcar en el, sus manos bajaron buscando tocar mas de la suavidad de su piel, bajo hasta sus muslos y se dispuso a subir un poco mas a ese lugar que el sabia la excitaría lo suficiente.

Pero se encontró un pequeño obstáculo aquella maldita falda, por un momento lucho por quitarla pero no supo como a lo que busco auxilio en los ojos perlados que tenia en frente, la cual solo encogió sus hombros con una sonrisa algo divertida en su rostro- la verdad no sabia como su amiga la había metido en ese disfraz-

**-Genial!** Dijo el rubio algo frustrado a lo que simplemente arranco aquella molesta falda llevándose junto a ella sus mallas y desgarrando sus bragas.

**-sabes lo costoso que es ese disfraz**!, dijo ella esta vez no tan divertida, con al cara completamente roja.

**-a si…** respondió mientras sus manos se deslizaban y seguían el camino que habían truncado, empezando a acariciar aquella cavidad notando que su excitación era mas de la que creía al sentirla empapada.

-**s.. si. Y ..a..ad..adem . ah!** , sus quejas se convirtieron en suspiros y gemidos al sentir como el rubio acariciaba los alrededores de su intimidad, con uno de sus dedos se dedico a examinar lo profundo de su cueva, mas uno no era suficiente y el otro fue a hacerle la compañía (estaba oscuro tenia miedo ahí solito). Pronto movió ambos dedos en el interior de la chica haciéndola esbozar gemidos esta vez mas audibles, mezclados con los suspiros de su nombre, empezó a sacar sus dedos lentamente para luego volver a entrar los y así se mantuvo.

**-na.. naruto!**

Ahí estaba ella desnuda frente a el gimiendo su nombre, como si su vida dependiera de ello, , sintiendo lo húmeda que estaba, pero no para el eso no era suficiente ver su rostro impregnado en sudor y sus cabellos pegados a su cuello y su frente esa imagen le parecía la mas excitante que había visto. En ella , pero no quería ver mas de ese rostro lujurioso de esos ojos opalinos brillando de placer, quería verla llegar.

**-na.. naruto .. por.. por favor .. ya no .. ya no soporto mas.. hazme tuya … por favor ..** le rogaba ella al rubio con su respiración entre cortada y en un tono que ni ella sabia que tenia tan sensual.

-**no .. aun no, **le dijo mientras miraba la escena de la ojiperlada, esos rojizos labios que le rogaban que la hiciera suya en ese momento, la vio por un momento y luego dirijo su mirada a su húmeda intimidad, los gemidos de la chica se hicieron a un mas audibles al sentir los labios de el en su lugar mas privado y aun mas al sentir como su lengua se paseaba en el interior de ella, estaba a punto de tocar el cielo con sus dedos, estaba al borde de la excitación a punto de…

**-q.. que pasa naruto? ** Pregunto viendo como el la observaba fijamente con ese rostro el mismo rostro con el que le estaba observando hace un rato, con ese mismo brillo lujurioso en sus ojos, una sonrisa malévola se asomo en los labios del rubio al verla de ese modo, si eso provocaba solo con esos pequeñas caricias que, excitación tan grande seria ver su rostro cuando lo tuviera dentro.

-**naruto?** El volvió a besarla esos labios lo volvían loco y cada que mencionaba su no nombre era como una bomba de tiempo hacia la locura. Ella bajo sus manos para encontrar se con su pantalón, el cual desabrocho y se deshizo tanto de el como de sus boxers, encontrando así su erecto y bien formado amiguito, ahogo un gemido sorpresivo al sentir su firmeza.

Se dedico a analizar con sus manos aquel miembro, sus manos lo acariciaban en una forma lenta de arriba hacia abajo, le parecía fascinante la forma en la que el se endurecía mas con cada toque de sus manos y mas el hecho de que su amado gimiera con su tacto, le de dicho un poco mas de atención al miembro del rubio al subir un poco mas llego a su punta y dibujo círculos alrededor de la misma con sus dedos, esta vez no eran gemidos parecía que gruñia por la excitación que ella le causaba.

-**hi… hinata.. dijo** este mientras le sostuvo las manos deteniendo lo que hacia.

**-que.. que pasa naruto?** Le respondo en ese tono inocente que solo ella poseía.

-**quieres que me vuelva loco verdad?** Le respondió levantando las manos de la chica por encima de sus cabeza, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos, froto su rodilla contra su intimidad y eso la hizo gritar levemente al tiempo que abría mas su piernas, luego de este se dedico a frotar su miembro con el de ella, a lo que ella mordió su labio inferir intentando ahogar sus gemidos. Sintió como la punta de su miembro se dispuso a entrar en ella, y cerro con fuerza sus ojos, el entro en ella no muy bruscamente pero tampoco tan suavemente como hubiera querido. Dejo escapar un grito de dolor al sentir como al pier se desgarraba dentro de ella y unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos las cuales el rubio beso antes que corrieran hasta su cuello.

-**vaya .. vaya .. no me dijiste que era virgen hina **.. dijo el en un tono arrogante no propio de el, se sentía como el ego del chico se alzaba hasta los cielo, _soy el primero .. y el único. _Se mantuvo quieto un momento , y luego sus caderas hicieron su trabajo haciendo su penetración aun mas profunda.

Aquel dolor que sintió no era nada comparado con lo que sentía ahora, todo ese placer y esas sensaciones que el simple echo de mantenerlo dentro de ella provocaba. El la levanto sobre el para profundizar aun mas sus embestidas, ella lo abrazo fuertemente y enredo sus dedos en su cabello y echo su cabeza hacia a tras.

Su excitación todo esos sentimiento solo los provocaba una mujer en su vida en toda su vida, sin importar cuantas veces hubiese reencarnado en personas diferente no importaba solo ella podía provocar eso en el, pronto el azul de sus ojos se torno rojizo y su voz se volvió un poco mas lugubre.

-_**hinata… hi.. hina.**_

Los ojos perlados de la chica se abrieron inmensurablemente reconocía ese tono de voz, era el seguía siendo Naruto. pero tambien era el, el amor de toda su antigua vida y el que ahora amaba. Los ojos perlados de la joven al contrario de los del rubio no se enrojecieron por completo, un lucero de color amarillento aparecio en medio de los opalinos ojos de la chica y sus ojos se delinearon aun mas negro de lo que estaban. Sentia com en cual quien momento llegaria al éxtasis. El la separo de si quería ver su rostro y nuevamente la recostó. Y la vio la vio a ella, la mujer que amaba y la mujer que amo y siempre amaría y aun después de miles de años seguía amando y ella lo amaba a el. Eran la misma y ella lo recordaba, pero al tiempo era otra que se había ganado su amor. Y el, el de ella.

-_**kyubi sama..**_ dijo ella casi en un susurro pero luego negro con la cabeza mientras lo miraba esbozar una media sonrisa. **Ie Naruto-kun** dijo antes de aferrarse a el y el a ella con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y así abrazados el uno al otro llegaron a el mas grande placer que habían sentido jamás.

-**naruto kun**

-**dime?** Dijo el acariciando el largo y azulado cabello de la chica que mantenía recostada en su pecho.

-**que pasara ahora?**

**-uhm? Por que me lo preguntas pense que era mas que obvio, será mi esposa y mi compañera, mi doncella por toda la eternidad. **

**-eso lo se… no olvides que los recuerdos de mi vida pasado volvieron ami .. pero … la vida que tengo .. **

-**te refieres a tu padre y los demás**. Ella solo asintio. **Supongo que eso es un problema, sin embargo tu padre debe saber algo de esto. **

-**de esto?**

-**me refiero a que no podia esconderte de mi por siempre.** Ella sonrio.

-**no supongo que no,** dijo volviendo a acomodarse en el pecho del rubio.

-**ya casi amanece, quieres quedarte aquí**. La chica se abrazo de el rubio fuertemente al recordar la brutal muerte que le habían dado al intentar separarla de el.

**-je.. no te preocupes el sol no te hara daño… ya hemos resuelto ese problema.. de todos modos si deseas quedarte aquí esta bien**. Ella se levanto sentándose en la cama y cubriéndose con la sabana mientras hacia un puchero al rubio.

-**aunque quisiera salir de aquí, cierta persona que tengo al frente hizo trizas mi ropa. **

-**O.O** el la miro y luego sonrió y se levanto de la misma manera que ella dándole un beso en la frente**. Quieres ropa? No hay problema**. Se lavando de la cama completamente desnudo a lo que ella se sonrojo el la miro y sonrió, le agradaba saber que seguía siendo la misma sin importan cuantas vidas allá vivido , siempre será la misma Hinata.

El rubio abrió el closet que había frente al a cama y esta se sorprendió al ver lo que había dentro , estaba lleno de ropa de femenina, lindos vestidos que al parecer eran su talla.

-**vez no hay problema**. Su rostro victorioso cambio a uno algo preocupado al ver la mirada amenazante que ella le lanzaba.

-**ropa de mujer? -.- **tenia un venia alterada en su frente. Pero luego se echo a llorar. **Tienes otra mujer a demás de mi que malo eres** .

-**EH! Hina .. no.**. **que calmate … si eso no es cierto**, dijo el acercándose a ella y moviendo sus manos enfrente de su cara nervioso; **no es eso todo eso es para ti .** esta vez sentado a su lado y tomándola por los hombros.

-**snif* pero no te sabes mi talla.. snif** .. el levanto su barbilla y la beso en los labios..ella sonrió levemente ante este tierno acto de parte de su amado.

**-te amo. **

hola de nuevo yo hasta aquí este capitulo espero me digas que les agrado y que no

criticas cosntructivas son abiertamente recividas.

BF; no me interesa no me interesa sigo queriendo lemon lemooon *-*

Ya ya Bf calma después hacemos un rate M de acuerdo

BF; QUUE SEA INO SAI

De acuerdo.. anyway gracias a todos por leer este tonto fic algotas

**Avance; **

_**-que pasa hanabi**_

_**-fui al sotano.. estaba llamandome… sus ojos estavan brillando. Hinata onesan a regresado**_

_**-donde esta? **_

_**-ya es demasiado tarde ella no esta mas en este mundo. **_

_**-era tu propia hija y la mataste. **_

_**-aleja esos recuerdos de mi. **_

_**-mi decisión esta tomada. **_

_**-obachan **_

_**-la mujer que amo al jubi.. es ahistoria es real. **_

_**-naruto regresa con migo. Kyubi sama regresa. **_

_**Vampary legacy iof love **_

_**Proximo cap. III la eternidad.**_


	3. Cap III Eternidad

**Vampiro Legacy of Love.**

**Hola a todos como están aquí yo de nuevo, ya me deshice de la odiosa de mi inner pervertida, dizque que quería mas lemon. **

**Bueno gracias a todos me hacen muy felices con sus reviews, les pido perdón por anticipado , se supone que la historia iba a estar lista para la media noche de halloweeen, y que este seria el ultimo capitulo, pero me salio algo largo. **

**No se sorprendan por que hay algunos flash aunque no se los puse se darán cuenta por que en realidad el amiente cambia. **

**De todos modos este capitulo explica muchas cosas espero que logren entenderlo todo. Y que sigan dejándome sus reviews por que me hacen muy felices, de verdad quiero continuar con este fic por que me tiene en intriga pero bueno espero los disfruten ya ne. **

**BF: dizque que se deshizo de mi si ya veras en el próximo capitulo te lo lleno de lemon. Kukukuku**

**Declaimer : los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a masashi Kishimoto, historia original de carmasi. **

**Cap. III. Eternidad**

En la casa Hyuga se había armado un gran alboroto, nadie sabia por que, pero el señor de la casa parecía mas enojado y serio de lo que suele estar. Y a esto se sumaba el echo de que la joven Hinata no había ido a la casa en toda la noche y eso no era usual en ella.

**-donde esta Hinata! **Pregunto lord Hyuga a su sobrino que estaba al frente de el con un rostro parecido al de su tío. Un chico de ojos perlados y largo cabello castaño.

-**aun no lo sabemos, y su amiga Sakura tampoco sabe donde esta, dice que desapareció anoche y no ha sabido de ella.**

**-y su teléfono?**

**- no responde.**

**-que hay con el localizador.**

**-al parecer lady Hinata lo desactivo.**

**-tsh debemos encontrarla... no me hace mucha gracia que pase toda la noche fuera, en especial un día como ayer.**

**-acaso le preocupa tanto que "EL" logre encontrarla esta vez?**

**-no lo se Neji en realidad no lo de, **dijo el Hyuga mayor cruzando sus dedos frente a su cara**. Sin embargo si eso pasa no creo que esta vez podamos evitarlo.**

**-que le hizo pensar que lo evitaría la vez anterior.** Dijo el castaño con una expresión seria en su rostro. P**or culpa del consejo nuestra casta fue reducida a más de la mitad y nuestro poder disminuyo.**

**-el solo recordar lo que paso esa noche me repugna, sabes que yo no deseaba eso para ella.**

**-lo se, dijo el castaño serio como siempre. El consejo no le dejo otra alternativa.**

**-no quiero volver a perderla Neji entiendeme, la única forma de mantenerla con vida es que nunca despierte.**

En eso escucharon las puertas del estudio abrirse eh interrumpir su conversación.

**-padre…** entro una joven de cabello castaño de algunos 15 años al estudio donde estaban discutiendo. Su rostro era serio igual al de su padre pero sus rasgos eran finos y hermosos.

**-que pasa Hannab**i. Su padre volteo y se sorprendió al ver que los ojos de la joven de se habían delineado en un color negro y habían aparecido puntos rojos en sus pupilas. _Ha... Hannabi que... que __ se supone que ella no seria uno de nosotros... se supone que ella seria normal... por que... _

-**fui al sótano... estaba llamandome… sus ojos estavan brillando. Hinata onesan a regresado.**

-**Hannabi sam**a… Neji se sorprendió ante las palabras de la chica parecía no estar conciente de lo que decía, parecía estar en una especie de trance. _ Como es que Hannabi sama... acaso mi tio no había dicho que ella no… _

-**el... logro encontrarla... **magullo el Hyuga mayor al darse cuenta de lo que su hija menor le, intentaba decir.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**BACK**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o  
**

_Se escucharon los gruñidos de un demonio en toda la mansión, era un grito desesperado, algo no estaba bien. _

_**-Naruto**... dijo la chica que llevaba unas esposas es las muñecas al escuchar esos gruñidos por toda la mancion. _

_La llevaban unos hombres vestidos de negro y con capuchas del mismo color. _

_-**padre detente si haces esto el no parara**…. Decía la peliazul desesperada a su padre que iba delante de ella como todo un indiferente ante las suplicas de su hija y claro antes los gritos de dolor y agonía que se escuchaban en toda la mansión. _

**_-no te resistas Hinata este es tu castigo por deshonrar a la casta. _**

_-**padre...**susurro ella bajando la cabeza. Cuando unas gruesas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas volvió a susurrar. **Naruto…gome nasai… **_

fin del back

_**  
**_

* * *

Sus ojos perlados estaban perdidos y sumidos en sus pensamientos y los recuerdos que tuvo antes de morir en su anterior vida, ya estaba vestida sentada frente al tocador cepillandose el cabello, llevaba una linda falda de color lila, algo ajustada en la parte de la cintura y con volantes hasta la mitad de sus muslos y dos lindos lasitos a cada lado, llevaba una blusa de color negro que le quedaba ajustada al cuerpo con volantes en las mangas y un corte en v no muy profundo. Pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos al sentir, su respiración en su oído y su barbilla recostándose en la curva de su cuello.

**-lista? **Dijo el rubio mientras posaba sus manos y la abrazaba por la cintura.

-**ya casi…demo Naruto..**. la chica puso un rostro serio por un momento; q**ue piensas hacer? Cuando lleguemos a ese lugar.**

-**no te preocupes intentare guardar la cordura..**. dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo –había dejado de abrazarla- coloco un bello collar en su cuello, llevaba el dije de un rubi en forma corazón rojo, y la cadena en oro.

-**esto es ... **dijo ella posando su mano derecha sobre aquel dije. **Tu.. Como..**

**-lo guarde … lo tome de tus cenizas y lo guarde antes de pasar a otro cuerpo , en un lugar donde solo lo encontraría al verte a ti.**

Ella sonrió y se volteo a verlo a los ojos.

-**te amo.. **Dijo ella aun sonriendo, a lo que el rubio beso nuevamente sus bellos labios delineados en ese color carmesí.

-**Y yo a ti …**le respondió el con aquella sonrisa que tenia el sello Naruto en todos lados esa sonrisa que a ella le encantaba y que solo le mostraba a ella.

* * *

Era de tarde y ambos salieron de la habitación del rubio tomados de la mano el lugar no lucia tan lúgubre de día pensó ella.

No había tanta gente en el pasillo como la noche anterior pero los que estaban aun la observaban sorprendidos y consternados, llevaban ropas normales en tonos como beige, rosa y azul. Era difícil decir que esas personan eran vampiros. Ella apretó al mano del rubio se sentía acosada con todas esas miradas sobre ella. El la miro si el también se sentía incomodo.

-**OIGAN YA BASTA! **Dijo el rubio parándose en medio del salón. A lo que todos se asustaron un poco pero le tenían respeto y solo escucharon lo que tenia que decir.

**ME ESCUCHAN LES HABLA NARUTO NAMIZAKE O MEJOR CONOCIDO COMO KYUBI! ASI ES SOY YO KYUBI ASI QUE YA DEJEN DE MIRARME CON ESAS CARAS DE INTRIGA. **Tomo a Hinata por la muñeca y la puso frente a el toman dola por los hombros ella se sorprendió ante el gesto del rubio y se sonrojo mas que un tomate maduro. **LA CONOCEN VERDAD.. ASI QUE YA BASTA CON ESO HINATA ES MI NOVIA, SIEMPRE LO AH SIDO Y ESTA VEZ …** hizo una breve pausa y miro a su alrededor mirando como todos los ahí presentes lo miraban expectante. **Sera mi doncella.! ** Dijo antes de tomarla nuevamente de mano y salir de aquel lugar.

-**_creo que esto se va a poner divertido no crees_** .. Dijo una chica de larga cabellera roja sentada sobre una gárgola que estaba una de las esquinas de aquel salón, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. _**Crees que podrás encontrar la felicidad esta vez? Na-ru-to…**_

-**KUSHINA BAJA DE AHÍ!** Grito Minato desde el centro del salón donde antes estaba Naruto.

_-me encontró… que aguafiestas. _ Bajo al lado de su esposo. ** Que aguado estas Minato.. **

-** te estaba buscando … necesitamos.. **

**-** **si ya se ya se .. ** Dijo ella moviendo su mano.. **Pero como lo tomara Setsuna-san **dijo volviendo a poner un rostro serio a lo que miro a su alrededor y vio que todos aun seguían allí**. Y ustedes que miran que ya no les explico mi hijo suficiente , váyanse que le dimos sangre de ninfas por una razón bastardos sigan con su vida. **Dijo esta con una vena alterada

-**uff**. Minato solo suspiro ante la efusiva reacción de su esposa _ahora saben de donde Naruto saco su carácter_** , **pensó el rubio mayor.

* * *

En el sótano de la mansión Hyuga había una estatua de piedra que representaba a la muerte de la más poderosa de los vampiros de esa familia. Hinata. Su propio padre la había condenado a la muerte, cuando supo que aquel demonio se había enamorado de su primera hija su tesoro, o al menos eso pensaban todas las castas, además que el consejo le había prohibido esa relación ella seguía luchando por mantenerla.. Pero todo empeoro cuando supieron que esta esperaba un hijo de el. Le pidieron no le exigieron a Hiashi que debía evitar a toda costa que ese niño naciera pues era una unión impura. Los Hyuga tenían como costumbre de solo juntarse entre si. Y no permitirían esa unión. Sin embargo el no estaba de acuerdo, el mismo conocía lo que era el amor, pero no pudo hacer nada contra el poder del consejo.

-**padre **dijo la chica de pelo castaño que estaba detrás de el mirando hacia arriba como si hubiese visto algo. **Esta aquí.**

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o**

**back**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0  
**

La sangre corría por los pasillos del castillo de los Hyuga , nunca antes se había derramado tanta sangre, su poder era impresionante, no por nada le llamaban demonio.

Ya había acabado con mas de media y cuarta parte de la casta Hyuga, solo tenia un obstáculo Neji Hyuga, pero estaba tan enojado, por alguna razón se había enterado de que esa mañana condenarían a su amada a la pena de muerte, y solo por que esperaba un hijo suyo , era el colmo primero les impiden ser felices y ahora.

-**maldición Neji apártate de mi camino ,** magullo el rubio cuyos ojos brillaban en un intenso color rojo, y unas enormes alas en colores negro y anaranjado se alzaban en su espalda. Al mismo tiempo que sus garras se hacían visibles y sus colmillos mas filosos.

**-lo siento kyubi.**. **pero no puedo permitir que llegues a donde esta Hinat**a Dijo el castaño poniendose en pose se pelea y sus garras tambien se hacían visibles al igual que sus colmillos pero estas garras de color azul ligero.

**-no me llames así.. Que derechos tienes.. Promulgando que la defenderás, pero solo la llevaras a su muerte **¡ grito el chico rubio a completamente fuera de sus cabales, ante estas palabras el genio Hyuga retrocedió.

_-llevarla a su muerte , acaso no hacia lo correcto , el consejo .. _Te equivocas lady Hinata no ..** Ella no…**

-**que te dijo el gran consejo Hyuga esta vez Neji.. **Dijo el rubio esbozando una sonrisa de desprecio y odio. A ver que te dijeron que la llevaran a un lugar seguro! **MENTIRA LA VAN A MATAR LA VAN A EXPONER AL MALDITO SOL! ** Esta vez el rubio si que estaba enfadado, se fue contra Neji quien no hizo el menor esfuerzo de detener su ataque recibiendo su golpe en lleno. El rubio lo levanto por el cuello y lo miro.

**-a donde la llevan? Donde esta Neji? Donde esta Hinata!**

**-yo.. No lo se **

**-maldición! ** Dijo el rubio golpeando con fuerza la parad. ** Tienes que saberlo, que acaso no eres un genio!**

**-yo….. Si van a exponerla al sol esta en la cámara de ejecución. . **

**-donde esta?**

**-esta .. **

En eso se escucho un grito que inundo todo el castillo, Naruto pronto vio hacia las puertas el sol ya estaba saliendo, eso significaba.

-**ya a empezado ** dijo el castaño bajando la cabeza y haciendo algo que nunca pensó haría jamás estaba llorando.

-**HINATA! ** Grito el rubio yendo a donde se había escuchado el grito tenia que llegar tenia que salvarla , no podía permitirlo ella no podía morir, no podía resignarse a perderla así por que si.

Llego al lugar donde encontró a un Hiashi Hyuga sentado en la puerta de lo que parecía un lugar completamente iluminado por el sol, llevaba la cabeza baja, no podía aceptarlo su adorada hija su heredera la mas fuerte de su casta, al ver al rubio allí parado el solo levanto la cabeza un momento

-**ya es tarde.. Ella .. No pertenece más a este mundo. **

( NA1: En estos momentos podrían por favor poner la canción TOKYO de yui, como un sound track)

Naruto se acerco

(NA2: olvide decirles que tanto las cabezas de las castas como Naruto eran inmunes a la luz del sol, en ese entonces).

**-no.. N...no no Hinata no ** sostuvo a Hiashi por el cuello y lo miro con rabia y con lágrimas en sus ojos. **Por que .. Como pudiste ella era tu hija y la mataste. **Lo soltó y arranco a la puerta dejando que el sol le diera en lleno, a pesar de ser un vampiro el poder de aquel demonio que tenia dentro, no permitía que el sol le dañara sin embargo si lo debilitaba y robaba parte de su energía vital. Allí la vio aquella estatua de su amada, no parecía tener dolor alguno su rostro, seguía tan angelical como siempre, aun en su lecho de muerte fue valiente y vio al sol de frente. Hincada como una virgen que le reza a un santo. El se hinco para estar a su altura.

-**Hinata.. .. . *sob* Hinata perdóname ... **dijo el en un sollozo bajando el rostro, su apariencia demoníaca había desaparecido sus ojos que solían ser rojos todo el tiempo se volvieron de un azul celeste profundo y las lagrimas cayeron sobre aquella estatua que al recibir el roce de los dedos de Naruto en la melliza se desplomo, y solo quedaron aquellas cenizas y aquel collar que tenia esa hermosa piedra roja sangre en forma de corazón que el le había regalado, la tomo en sus manos y aun llorando grito su nombre.

**-que eh hecho.. ** Dijo Hiashi desde su lugar al escuchar los gritos y sollozos de aquel que desde ese día el no volvió a considerar un demonio.

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro al igual que las de Neji el cual estaba en un lugar oscuro para evitar los rallos del sol. Y algunos más de los criados del castillo Hyuga. Lloraban la muerte y perdida de aquella alma dulce tierna aquella joven que con sus sonrisa alegraba el día de cualquiera, aquella que le enseño el verdadero significado del amor a aquel que era considerado un demonio sin corazón.

-_Naruto… _ se escucho en su subconsciente, abrió los ojos y ahí estaba, era ella o su voz su sonrisa.

-**h..Hinata.. ** Dijo en un sollozo

_-shhh no llores mas de acuerdo.. Estaré bien …_

-**pero… hina….**

**-**_ yo volveré te lo prometo.. Pero cuando lo haga debes estar allí para mi no importa como, yo reencarnare en alguno de mis descendientes solo para encontrarte de nuevo y cumplir con nuestra promesa . _

_-__**snif.. Hina.. **_El seguía llorando. **Pero yo ya.. Ya no tengo fuerzas …. **

_-entonces vuelve a nacer… y allí te encontrare.. _Dijo con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer, como todo un espíritu.

-te _lo prometo.. Ahí estaré para ti .. Hinata mi amor por ti es va mas allá de la muerte_, **sonrió tiernamente** _aunque muera esta vez, volveré para encontrarte._

El rubio dejo caer alguitas lagrimas mientras miraba al cielo, miro aquel dijo rojo en forma de corazón y de alguna forma desapareció de sus manos, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, y su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse en pequeñas particular doradas su cuerpo ya no pudo mantenerlo con vida su energía vital había acabado pero antes de desaparecer por completo sus labios pronunciaron una vez mas su nombre.

_-Hinata, _mientras en el cielo azul solo podía ver su rostro sonriéndole y su promesa le llegaba a la mente.

" _juntos por toda la eternidad_"

Lord Hiashi no podía creerlo había escuchado la voz de su hija, y ahí estaba su espíritu hablando con aquel hombre prometiendo volver a verlo. Pensó que tan vez podía recuperarla, tal vez ella podría reencarnar en su próxima hija. Entonces se propuso a concebir una hija para que fuera ella, sabia que cuando una vampiro reencarnaba, en su legado, el bebe al nacer llevaba la marca de su nombre en letras de sangre en su frente y que se borraban después de que fuese nombrado con ese nombre.

Lo que Hiashi no sabia es que, Hinata solo reencarnaría de su padre si era concebida con el amor de ambas partes, un bebe concebido con amor, en otras palabras sui padre debía enamorarse para que ella pudiera reencarnar.

**fin del back**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0oo0o0  
**

* * *

-**lady Hinata donde se había metido su padre esta muy alterado** .. Decía la mucama mientras veía entrar a su ama a la mansión con un rostro serio que nunca había visto en ella, en ese momento le recordó tanto a su amo.

-**donde esta el** .. Dijo ella en un tono seco.

**-e.. Su .. Su padre esta en el sótano ..** Dijo la mucama algo aterrada por la actitud de su adorada ama que siempre había sido tan dulce y tierna con todos.

-**hina..** Dijo Naruto quien estaba tras ella al notar la expresión en el rostro de la mucama

-**uhm.. gomen ne Mari chan** dijo ella sonriéndole a la mucha.. **te asuste perdóname ..** La mucama aliviada de que si fuera la misma sonrió nuevamente a la joven.

-**Hinata ..** dijo su padre cuando al vio, se veía mas adulta ya hace un año que no la veía por lo de la universidad. Pero igual le preocupo ver aquel punto rojo en sus pupilas. en eso instante fue cuando lo supo ella había regresado, era la antigua y la nueva en un solo ser, -no eran muy diferente después de todo- su hija había despertado de un largo sueño

-**padre ..** dijo la misma en un tono seco nada característico de ella, mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

El rubio quien estaba tras ella apretó fuertemente sus manos al ver la figura de ese hombre. Pudo ver en su aura que era el mismo que aquella vez –olvido que solo el y Hinata habían decidido reencarnar XD- eso hombre que la arrebato de su lado, y no pensaba dejársela arrebatar nuevamente, la furia casi se apodera de el , cuando sintió que ella sostenía su mano y negaba con al cabeza mientras le dedicaba un sonrisa.

-**así que después de todo si era cierto lo que prometiste.. pero por que no habías reencarnado antes**..

-**eso es por que tus otras confecciones eran solo para ampliar el clan, o para buscarme pero nunca lo hiciste como deberías yo debía nacer por amor no por simple conveniencia, y supongo que amabas mucho a mi madre actual. Como para darme una hermana. Eso fue de mucha ayuda . **

-**no me digas acaso tu . ..**

**-Hannabi tiene algo de mi voluntad en ella por eso esta actuando así, ay se le pasara.**

-**ya veo** .. volteo a ver a el rubio detrás de la joven, seguía siendo el mismo era el mismo rostro que masacro a los miembros del casta, no había entendido aquel sentimiento tan fuerte hasta que conocida la madre de la actual Hinata ahora entendía al menos un poco el sentimiento que los unía y los seguía uniendo. Sus ojos azules y cabello alborotado y esas marcas en sus mejillas el rubio le lanzo una mirada de odio al Hyuga el cual se mantuvo firme con su rostro inexpresivo aunque la verdad tenía miedo de lo que seria capaz de hacer.

**-lord Hyuga .. hace tiempo que no nos veíamos a la cara** .. dijo el rubio esbozando una media sonrisa.

**-supongo, unos cuantos milenios. **

**-nunca pensé que usted seria capas de amar a una humana.. antes de volver a reencarnar pensé que no seria posible que usted lograra concebir nuevamente a Hinata**. sintió un golpe en sus costillas.

-**Naruto ..** dijo la ojiperlada mirándolo con un rostro de regaño.

-**pero hina..** revato el ..

-**no recuerda para que estamos aquí. **

-**oh cierto!** El rubio volvió su mirada a Hiashi quien los veía extrañado , de verdad que parecía complementarse mutuamente.

**-Hiashi sama… yo. Entiendo que hubo un tiempo en el que mis acciones no fueron correctas al destruir a mas de la mitad de su legado, y me disculpo por eso, aunque se que ya el daño esta hecho. Solo lo diré una vez .. no pienso dejar que vuelva a separarme de Hinata!.. no esta vez!. **Dijo el rubio en un tono serio.

**-padre te lo pido .. por favor no intentes hacer nada con respecto a nosotros .. tu no .. no puedes arriesgarte a que esa masacre vuelva a ocurrir y yo no estoy dispuesta a volver a perder a Naruto. **

**-Hinata .. dijo el padre de la misma casi en un susurro. Lo que paso aquella vez no fue decisión mía, además Lo lamento pero lo que me pides no puedo decidirlo yo**

**-eh?** Dijeron al unísono los amantes.

-**es decisión del consejo.**

El rubio apretó sus puños al recordarlos, un montón de viejos que solo sabían mandar, eran incluso más molestos que el consejo Namikaze, cada clan tenia un consejo pero el consejo Hyuga era el mas arrogante y odioso que había conocido.

_-eso se puede arreglar con un mar de muertes al azar.. _ pensó el rubio con una media sonrisa en su rostro

**-Naruto no .. eso no seria correcto. **

**-Odio cuando haces eso.**. dijo el rubio en un leve puchero. A lo que ella simplemente rió.

-**donde están ellos ahora?** Pregunto.

**-donde siempre han estado hija mía..** respondió el con una sonrisa. Le alegro saber que tal vez esta ves su hija podría ser feliz y no tendría que morir, después de todo si sus castas e unían daría paso a una generación aun mas poderosa de criaturas.

-**bien ..** volteo a ver a Naruto con una sonrisa y lo tomo de la mano **. Naruto ven conmigo**

-**eh yo.?** Dijo sonrojado y señalándose a si mismo mientras esta lo jalaba dentro de la caso.

**-pues claro que tu quien mas se llama Naruto aquí además tienes que hablar con el consejo y eso es muy difícil para mi sabes como soy** .

-**demo hina. T.T** Dijo el tratando de forcejear pero al parecer ella era mas fuerte –en ese momento lamento que volviera a ser un vampiro pues su fuerza había vuelto y recordaba muy bien que aunque era muy tímida era bastante fuerte-

* * *

-**y bien ;** dijo el moreno sonrojadas al verla de esa manera.

**-se siente extraño pero no es del todo incomodo ; **dijo ella mientras se veía al espejo y echaba su largo cabello color rosa atrás de sus hombros para ver una marca de mordida en su cuello.

-**me alegra ..** ** es la primera vez que estoy tan seguro de amar a alguien **dijo el moreno suspirando al ver que ella estaba bien, se acerco y la abrazo por detrás, ella podía sentir su respiración en su cuello.

-que antes no estabas seguro?

**-pues si, desde el primer momento que te vi bajo los cerezos lo supe**

**-supiste que sasuke?**

**-que eras la única que podría llegar a amar**

-**sasuke…. Escucha hay algo que no te eh dicho**… dijo ella algo seria ..

**-uhm , **el se sorprendió si se alejo, luego la volteo para poder verla a los ojos, se sorprendió al verla sonrojada inmensamente.

**-lo que pasa es que hay algo que no te eh contado.. y pues.. me.. me da algo de vergüenza. **

**-a ver que es, recuerda que ahora seras mi novia, mi esposa, mi doncella.**

**-yo… yo…** los ojos se la chica se aguaron de repente y eso preocupo mucho al moreno aunque en su rostro no se observo nada.

**-Sakura me estas preocupando que te pasa….**dijo el abrazándola.

-**sasuke.. yo.. tu ..es que ….yo estoy e.. em...** trago saliva algo nerviosa**.. yo estoy embarazada.** Dijo por fin la peli rosa bajando la cabeza.. **gomen yo no … no espera.. es que .**. sintió como el la abrazaba.

-**arigato ..** dijo sasuke con Sakura en brazos, se separo un poco para verla a los ojos y secar las lágrimas que habían brotado de sus ojos. Luego le sonrió solo a ella podía mostrarle ese lado sensible y dulce que poseía. **Estoy feliz…**

-**eh? Yo sa .. sasuke** ella volvió a lanzara a sus brazos y este la abrazo a un con mas fuerza.

-**desde a hora siempre estaremos juntos … los tres**. Ella solo asintió aun escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

* * *

**-y bien que los trae ante nuestra presencia ..** dijo un anciano desde lo alto de un estrado mirando a la ojiperla y al rubio parados alli mirando a todos los de aquel concejo.

-**quiero que acepten a Naruto-kun **.. dijo la oji perla.

**-ja aceptar a un demonio…**

-**el no es un demonio! **Dijo algo euforica la chicas

-**que podria nuestra casta pura hacer con la unios de un demonio y nuestra mas pura y poderosa doncella.**

**-si no mal recuerdo la castya namikaze es aun mas poderoza de que Hyuga.. **esta vez hablo el rubio.

-s**i las castas se unen seria de vienesyatr para ambos**. intento hablar la oji perla

-a** callar, **dijo uno de lso ancianos**, hinata queria nos alegra que allas vuelto pero si continuas con esto sufriras el mismo destino.**

**-ya han escuchado mis razones, ademas del echo de que yo amo a Naruto , y yo creo q es mas que suficiente**.

_**-asi que lo ama.. y al parecer el tambien a ella..**_ una sonrisa en la oscuriodad de de unos labios violetas y un mechón de cabello azulado, que se enredaba en unos finos dedos _**Naruto .. hinata esta vez su felicidad no correrá riesgo .. yo me encargare de ello hija mia ..**_dijo la voz de una mujer y esos ojos opalinos de un color cueste casi blancos se posaron en el rostro de hinata.

**0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o**

**

* * *

**

**_aaaaaah! Minna san veran aunque quise cortarle igual me salio largo, espero que los hayan disfrutado aun nos queda un capitulo asi que porfavro dejen sus reviews ademas espero hayan entendido algo de lo que mi loca cabezita intenta expoplicar en esta loca historia._**

**_Por cierto perdon por el avance anterior es que como se me hizo largo tuve que cortarle ahora si va._**

**_Avance._**

_**La mujer que amo al jubi**_

_**Esa historia es cierta. **_

_**Obachan pero que?**_

_**Com esta mi pequeña has crecido. **_

_**No.. no me dejes … **_

_**Ya no que da tiempo…. **_

_**Resiste no me dejes por favor. **_

_**Perdoname hinata tendre que dejarte sola esta vez, **_

_**NARUTO!**_

_**Proximo capitulo. Sobrevive!**_


	4. Cap IV Sobrevive

GENTE DE FANFICTION!

Hay perdon se me subio la realeza, bueno aquí esta el capitulo 4, de vampiro legacy.

Me disculpo con todos por que esta vez si tarde demasiado en subir el capitulo, y a pesar de eso no tengo excusa de por que tarde tanto (a menos que un bloqueo creativo se excusa). Pero ya esta aquí el capitulo que sigue. Este me salio mas largo que todos los demás creo que es el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora.

_Inner BF: si es alrgo epro no tiene nada de lemon estas loca debiste ponerle al menos un limon -.- aunque es la pelea con madara y los demas_

*-le calla la boca a la inner-* callate que vas a decir el capitulo.

Bueno chicos espero les guste este capitulo, me disculpo nuevamente por la tardanza y lo largo que me salio, pero no pude cortarlo como el cap 3 por que sino perdia el sentido el avance que di antes.

Recuerde:

Declaimer: los personajes de narutop no me pertenecen, pertenecern a Masaka-kun n.n solo me gusta jugar con ellos ya ne!

**VAMPIRE LEGACY**

**CAP IV. SOBREVIVE!**

-**eso es inaudito**

-**han escuchado mi propuesta, y mis razones, si no desean ver nuevamente una masacre como esa será mejor que se resignen. **

-**Pero nuestra política nuestro clan su prestigio..**

-**Tsh al carajo con eso .. ¿acaso pensaban despertar a Hinata de alguna otra manera? **

-**Nosotros pues..**

**-No hubiese funcionado; **esta vez hablo ella en ese tono dulce y amable de siempre cortando la tensión entre esos ancianos y su amado**. Mi sangre no hubiera reaccionado, en el mejor de los casos hubiera muerto de inmediato, acaso no lo entendieron o estaban encerrados como siempre en su mundo perfecto.. DESPIERTEN! ESTO NO ES UN SUEÑO NO PUEDEN HACER LAS COSAS COMO LES PLAZCA USTEDES NO SON DIOS!** Dijo ella esta vez perdiendo un poco su tono de voz se elevo sin que ella lo notara pero sus palabras eran sinceras y concisas además de su convicción los ancianos se sorprendieron de modo inigualable.

**-Y si no es así …. Me temo que tendré que matarlos a todos.. **dijo el rubio con una media sonrisa que dejaba ver perfectamente sus bien afilados colmillos y sostenía sus puños uno contra el otro a lo que nos ancianos se asustaron aun mas de lo que ya estaban.

**-jiji .**. se escucho una risa de alguien que del cual no se había vistos su rostro .. **esta bien **dijo una voz femenina parecida a la de Hinata pero en un tono mas adulto.

-**pero Setsuna sama.**

Al mencionar este nombre los ojos de Hinata se abrieron tan grandes como eran ese nombre esa voz ella era.

-_bachan _

-**como estas querida,** dijo sonriendo una mujer parecida a Hinata su pelo era mas claro que el de ella y sus labios eran rojos. **Tu felicidad es la mía y si es lo que aun deseas después de tantos años te lo concedo y kyubi.. no, tu y Naruto pueden estar juntos. **Dijo ella sonriendo.

-**arigato!** Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa a su abuela mientras volteaba a ver al rubio y lo abrazaba fuertemente.

El rubio seguía desconcertado esa persona , era la Hyuga mas antigua de todas, la mas estricta, había tenido un par de altercados con ella en vidas pasadas, pero estaba ahí concediendo su felicidad.

-_**Setsuna..**_ Susurro Naruto…

**-Kyubi** **sama,** dijo la anciana –que no lo parecía- sonriéndole. **Sabes, nunca pensé que mi legado fuese a pasar a mi nieta. **

-**a que te refieres Setsuna..**

**-el anterior kyubi, no ese entonces los poderes del demonio no estaban divididos… en ese entonces su nombre era juubi.. **

-**no puede ser tu .. tu eres aquella mujer** …

-**así es Naruto yo soy la mujer que dividió y elimino al juubi…sin embargo eso fue muy doloroso para ambos…. **

**-pero …** el rubio estaba consternado por la noticia, sabia que había sido una hyuga la que había separado los poderes del jubi entre las ramas de vampiros mas poderosas, pero nunca se imagino que seria esa mujer.

-**naruto…** dijo Hinata en voz tenue preguntándose por que el tenia ese rostro de seriedad. El noto el rostro de preocupación con el que la chica lo veía

-**dejemos de hablar ya abra tiempo para contarles todo lo que paso , ahora es su turno de ser felices, no lo creen** , dijo la anciana nuevamente sonriendo de la misma manera en la que Hinata solía hacerlo hacia Naruto.

En ese momento el rubio entendió,

_esta persona es igual a ella… puedo entender por que, la mujer de aquella época sea ella, puedo entenderlo perfectamente , cual quiera se enamoraría de aquella sonrisa, incluso el mas temible de los demonios el juubi podría ceder ante ese rostro libre de maldad, lo entendía perfectamente por que el también se enamoro de la misma sonrisa que yo ._

pensaba el rubio, volteo a ver a Hinata acercándola a el y besándola en los labios. De repente el lugar donde estaban desapareció y se habían quedado donde todo había empezad. Frente a la torre de Tokio compartiendo un tierno beso.

-**vez te dije que no dejaría que te alejaran de mi una vez mas**.

-**nunca dude de tu palabra**. Dijo ella sonriendo pero luego hubo un silencio algo incomodo. **Po.. podrias llevarme a un lugar donde no haya luz del sol por favor**. Dijo ella con una sonrisa algo nerviosa a lo que el rubio rió, ya se estaba poniendo el sol.

-**si ya se , no puedo creer que le temas al sol ya te dije que no te pasara nada mientras uses ese collar. **

**-de todos modos no quiero , **dijo ella abrazando al chico y escondiéndose en su pecho.

**-bueno de todos modos al volver me asegurare de buscar la sangre de una ninfa, no quiero verte asustada.**, ella asintió levemente aun escondiendo su rostro. El sonrió y la levanto en sus brazos. Desapareciendo entre las sombras.

_****_

**-yaaaaaaaaay!** Grito una chica de cabellera roja quien llevaba un suit puesto, dejándose caer en un gran sofá. Su rostro se pose en la persona que tenia en frente con una expresión seria. **Entonces lo hiciste**.

-**así es ,** se escucho la misma voz que le hablo a Naruto y a Hinata en el consejo Hyuga, llevaba un kimono color lila con flores estampadas. Ella servia el te y kushina lo tomo.

**-estas segura que esa es la única forma de hacerlo. **dijo la pelirroja tomando un sorbo del te.

-**es lo mejor para ambos,** dijo la peliazul tomando una taza de te en sus manos, **de todos modos creo que Hinata encontrara la manera de convencerlo. **

-**confías mucho en ella no es cierto….** Dijo kushina tomando un nuevo sorbo del te y dejando la taza en la mesa otra vez. **Creo que tienes razón, Hinata-chan encontrara la manera convencer a mi hijo. **Dijo kushina dedicándole una de esas sonrisas zorrunas llenas de alegría que ella siempre suele poner.

****

-**s..Sakura chan** .. dijo la chica de ojos perlados al ver a su amiga de cabello color cerezo caminar por el pasillo, de aquella gran mansión.

-**uhm? Hinata?** Respondió Sakura sorprendida, algo confundida no esperaba encontrarla a ella allí. Y si estaba allí significaba que alguno de los vampiro la había llevado, sintió miedo por su amiga , así que necesitaba advertirle lo antes posible, se acerco a ella.

-**Hinata que haces aquí que acaso no sabes que**… ella se detuvo pues al tocar a su amiga la había sentido fría y algo que no explicaba le decía que tenia que temerle, pero ella no le hizo caso a su interior ella era su amiga.

-**uhm? Que pasa Sakura-chan que ibas a decirme**.

**-abre la boca .-.** dijo Sakura para comprobar sus sospechas muy seria.

**-para que quieres que… **

fue interrumpida por Sakura quien le demandaba que abriera la boca,

**-ok .. ok ya voy** .. ella abrió la boca dejando ver sus bien afilados colmillos, Sakura la observo, parecían incluso mas filosos que los de sasuke.

-**a si que tu lo sabes? Sabes que todos aquí son vampiros? Y tu ahora?**

-**anja** asintió con la cabeza…. **Pero es una larga historia..**

-**espera eso significa que conocías a sasuke kun y no me dijiste?**

**-eh** …**no a sasuke kun no lo conozco, creo que el es uno** **de los descendientes de madara, si no me equivoco , es la casta Uchiha, la casta del vampiro de ojos rojos.** Dijo ella pensativa como si supiera toda la historia de su vida.

A Sakura le aparecio una gota en la cabeza.

-**y como es que sabes tanto si me dices que acabas de llegar.**

-**es que al contrajo de ti yo ya era un vampiro, pero estaba dormido.**

-**eh?** Exclamo confundida la chica.

**-ven te explico.** Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa angelical a su amiga mientras la conducía a uno de los cuartos que estaban en al mansión.

**0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0**

En un lugar no muy lejos de allí, un cuarto poco iluminado, lúgubre igual que el pasillo de la mansión, se encontraba un rubio joven parado mientras miraba por la ventana.

**-no puede ser por que**… miro su mano derecha y esta se estaba desvaneciendo. **Ahora que te encontré, no quiero dejarte.. pero, no estoy dispuesto a dañarte….**

-**Naruto**. Entro Sasuke al lugar.

Naruto escondió su mano derecha para que su amigo no lo no tase mas sin embargo luego de un momento esta volvió a la normalidad.

-que pasa teme? Dijo el rubio en un tono no muy frió no muy jovial.

**-La Sra. Kushina requiere tu presencia, no me dijo para que así que tendrás que ir.**

-**uhm? Mi madre … para que quiere que vaya.. esto es un fastidio seguro me va a decir algo tonto como siempre**, dijo el rubio desanimado rascando su cabeza..

****

en una de las habitaciones de la gran mansión de la casta Namikaze, acababa de entrar el rubio, parecía un estudio, lleno de antigüedades y pinturas de artistas destacados, y al final una foto de lord Namikaze (Minato) y su esposa, una mujer de cabellera roja, que sostenía un bebe de rubia cabellera ,el cual tenia un colore de ojos entre azul y rojizo.

**-bien que para que deseas verme?**

La figura que estaba tras el escritorio, volteo para ver al rubio que se dirigía a ella, era una joven de larga cabellera roja la que lo miraba, tenia una expresión en su rostro algo seria, la cual inmediatamente vio al rubio acercarse, cambio a una expresión algo .. ¿alegre?.

-**¡Naruto! Mi querido hijo , que bueno que volviste . ** dijo al chica con una gran sonrisa y levantándose al encuentro de su hijo, al cual examino de pies a cabeza. ** Estas bien no sufriste cambio o algo .. **

**-¡mamá! Ya basta no soy un niño pequeño ni en esta, ni en mi anterior vida me gusta que me traten como tal. **

**-oh ..pero si eres mi pequeño no importa cuantas veces renazcas. Aunque devi imaginas que solo encontrarías la felicidad cuando renacieras de mi. **

**-uhm? Estas loca, cuantas veces renací en este ultimo milenio? **

**-mm como unas 5 veces, pero quien las cuenta además nunca recordabas nada… de verdad me sorprendió mucho, se supone que si querías encontrar a Hinata. Debías recordar al menos como lucia. **

**-¬.¬ eso seria demasiado fácil .. además se supone que me guiara por mis instintos, en cuando la viera entonces la reconocería.. **

**-tu siempre te vas por el lado difícil verdad… **guardo silencio y se dirigió nuevamente a su asiento sentándose y poniendo un rostros erio frente a su hijo**. Y bien ¿que piensas hacer? **

**-no lo se.. ** dijo el rubio sentándose en frente de ella. ** Nunca tome en cuenta que encontraría a Hinata cuando mi energía se agotara. **

**-además, esta el hecho de que los cazadores ya saben que has despertado. **

**-uhm? .. **una expresión de supresa mezclara con desagrado apareció en el rostro del rubio. ** ¿y eso que significa?**

**-significa que Irán tras nosotros una vez mas.**

**-¿como? ** La verdad el rubio no se esforzó en disimular la supresa que esto le provocaba. ¿**pero**?...**¿Por qué?**

**-muy simple hijo mío… solo existe una razón y esa eres tu..**dijo la pelirroja señalando a su muy desconcertado hijo.

**-que quieres decir? ¿por qué yo?**

**-tu eres la novena y mas poderosa parte de un demonio, el que tu estés despierto significa que las otras 8 partes también.**

**-pero tenia entendido que solo tres partes del poder del demonio habían sobrevivido a los cazadores.**

**-si, solo tres, "Akatsuki" logro acabar con 6 de ustedes incluso estuvieron apunto de hacer desaparecer a Gaara. **Ante ese comentario el rubio se altero… _ cuando había pasado eso.. el no lo sabia. _

-**clámate el aun sigue con vida aunque su energía vital estuvo a punto de extinguirse, su doncella hizo un buen trabajo manteniéndolo con vida. **

Un suspiro de alivio dejo escapar el rubio al escuchar que su amigo estaba bien , pero seguía preocupado. los cazadores eran personas despiadadas que se dedicaban a acabar con toda criatura que encontraran , su objetivo en especifico, eran los vampiros , se hacían llamar "AKATSUKI " o amanecer como prefieran llamarlos, decían que librarían este mundo de las plagas que representaban estas criaturas. Creían que el mundo solo tendría que ser habitado por los humanos y ningún otra especie, su líder, un hombre de nombre madara, quien antes fuera conocido como el mas grande de la casa de los vampiros de ojos rojos; los Uchiha, había decidido acabar con todas las castas de vampiros, ya que su casta no fue, "digna" por así decirlo, de custodiar uno de los 9 demonios, a pesar de que tanto las casta Namikaze como la Uchiha, tenían poder suficiente, no fue si no el hecho de que la Doncella del conde Namikaze estuvo esperando un hijo de el, entonces se decidió que este fuera quien custodiara o en este caso fuese el noveno demonio, aquel a quien llamaban Kyubi.

-**madre…me llamaste solo para decirme eso o hay algo mas..** dijo el rubio volviendo a la realidad.

-**cierto.. déjame ver tu mano derecha .. **dijo esta en un tono serio. El rubio se sorprendió ante lo que le pedía su madre. Sobre todo por que había intentado ocultar el hecho de que su energía vital se desvanecía. ¡**Anda que no tengo todo el día! ** Dijo subiendo algo la voz, no mas respuesta el chico dejo ver su mano casi transparente, otra vez se estaba desvaneciendo.

-**como pensé Naruto que piensas hacer con respecto a esto.. si Akatsuki viene a por ti no habrá forma en la que puedas defenderte. ** Le dijo la peli roja algo preocupada.

**-de eso ya me encargare… **

**-por que sucede esto Naruto .. acaso no has encontrado ya a Hinata. Por que tu vida se vuelve a extinguir, por que después de tenerte vuelvo a perderte hijo mio?**

**-Nuestra unión no esta completa… y no quiero exponer a Hinata a esto . si lo hace entonces su sangre también se vera contaminada con la de un demonio. **Dijo el joven desapareciendo de la vista de su madre.

**-Naruto… ** susurro ella antes de llamar nuevamente a e4sa persona. **Setsuna .. crees que.. ella lo descubra por su cuenta? **

**-por que lo dices.. ** decía una voz pasiva de una joven de cabellera azulada extremadamente larga y un kimono color blanco con lirios azules.

-**al parecer Naruto no esta dispuesto a que Hinata beba de su sangre**

**- es necesario ..,tanto para el como para ella.. y también para la casta. Si el desaparece de este mundo también lo hará Hinata. **

****

-**vaya si que kyubi encontró a su princesita.. eso es tan.. patético .. ** decía un hombre de cabellera negra y ojos rojos como la sangre sentado en un estudio viendo lo que parecía ser una bola de cristal. ** Creo que es el momento perfecto para hacerle una visita a los Namikaze. Tu que crees .. **dijo el volteado su mirada al hombre balido que se encontraba parado a su lado, de larga cabellera negra y ojos amarillentos.

**seria una buena forma de pasar el tiempo , además podemos matar dos pájaros de un tiro. ** Dijo el pálido de larga cabellera.. ** según se shukaku fue llevado a ese lugar inmediatamente supieron que kyubi había despertado. **

**-interesante. … reúne a los caballeros , esta noche nos vamos de caza. Dile que se armen con las dagas mata inmortales, vamos a necesitarlas. . **

**-de acuerdo madara.. **dijo el pálido antes de dirigirse ala puerta.

**y orochimaru … asegurare de traer a mis sobrinos ante mi…**

el pálido antes de salir solo asintió.

****

Cae una copa, al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos mientras el joven que la sostenía mantiene una expresión, de sorpresa y miedo combinados.

**-el .. se acerca… **

**a que te refieres Itachi quien se acerca por que tienes ese rostro.. **decía una joven de larga cabellera, color violeta y enormes ojos color rojos, mientras se acercaba a el joven.

**Es el .. su sed de sangre .. puedo olerla, puedo sentir su odio, se acerca.. ** decía el joven de larga cabellera, sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos y manteniendo esa expresión en su rostro.

**-Itachi.. ** la joven de llego a el y lo abrazo, haciendo que se calmara un poco , el simplemente la abrazo de la misma manera, escondiendo su rostro entre el sedoso pelo de la joven. **Calma de acuerdo yo estaré aquí. **

**-Tsuki ….**susurro el joven antes de abrazarla con mas fuerza. ** No te alejes de mi .. pase lo que pase mantente cerca…. **

**-eso are nunca te dejare.. ** dijo la joven, sintiendo la ansiedad de Itachi.

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**-Sasuke espera!.. **gritaba una joven de cabellera rosa mientras iba tras su amado , por el pasillo de aquella gran mansión

-**….. **el no hace mucho caso a los llamado de la ojijade y mantiene su marcha acelerada.

**THS.. ** ella haciendo uso de sus recién adquiridas habilidades usa su velocidad para pararse enfrente de el Uchiha, haciendo así que el detenga su marcha.

**Sakura fuera de mi camino..** dijo el joven azabache quien ahora tenia unos ojos de color sangre, que intimidarían a cualquier demonio u criatura. Ella dio un paso hacia a tras por esa expresión pero se mantuvo.

**No! Sales sin decir nada como alma que lleva al diablo, con esa maldita expresión en tu rostro, además el odio en tus ojos es tan evidente que incluso se han vuelto de color rojo. Que pasa?**

**Tsh.. no tengo tiempo … para explicaciones.. ** el la tomo de la mano y la llevo consigo. **Si quieres saber lo que pasa sígueme**

****

**En otro lugar en la misma mansión, específicamente la habitación de aquel rubio de ojos azules. **

**-maldición .. cada vez es peor.. **Murmuraba el rubio mientras observaba que ya no solo su mano derecha empezaba a desaparecer si no que ahora casi todo su brazo derecho era transparente.

-**Naruto! **En eso entra la chica de ojos color perla y largo cabello azulado con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, vistiendo un lindo vestido de color lila con volantes un poco mas arriba de sus muslos, con tiros que cruzaban su cuello y una liga en su pierna derecha.

El joven rubio esconde su brazo para que la joven no se de cuenta y voltea a verla con una sonrisa mientras la ve aserrándose.

**-Hola hin…wow. .. **el joven se quedo impactado con al imagen de su bella amante.

**-uhm? …. **La joven se mantuvo un momento viendo como el la observaba , con esos ojos que la desnudaban, pronto sus mejillas se pusieron algo coloradas y bajo un poco la mirada aun acercándose donde el estaba.. **no.. no me mires así…**

**-así como? **Dijo mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos a una velocidad impresionante, y la hacia casi nula. Ella levanto el rostro para encontrarse con esos bellos orbes azules que la miraban con ternura.

**ahora no me estas viendo así**.. dijo mientras sonreía y le daba un breve beso en los labios. **Minato-sama dice que requiere tu presencia.. **

**uhm? Que hoy es el día de molestar a NARUTO! Primero mi madre y ahora mi padre que cojo..** se vio interrumpido al ver como casi levanta sus manos, en modo de queja, pero no lo hizo y solo mantuvo su mano derecha escondida.

**Naruto.. que escondes tras tu mano derecha?** Dijo ella pues pudo notar el gesto del rubio.

**Yo eh nada .**. **que como crees**

-**uhm seguro? A ver ¿** .. se dirigió a ver la mano del rubio el cual al evadió, pero ella se mantuvo tratando se hacerlo voltear. **Si no tienes nada por que huyes de mi. **

**-te lo juro hina no es nada **dijo riendo algo nervioso.

**-uhm … **ella cerro los ojos un momento, y cuando los abrió tenían esas pequeñas orbes de color rojo dentro, lo cual provoco que el rubio se paralizara.

-** maldición hina no hagas eso…. Es trampa**

**- uhm .. ** Encogió sus hombros.. ** es una habilidad que tengo, tengo que usarla ¿no es así? .. ¿a ver? .. **se acerco a el, el rubio trago saliva.. si ella descubría que estaba desapareciendo seguro, quería completar la unión entre ellos pero .. el no . e no quería.. _ no quiero que te conviertas en un demonio. _

**Naruto aquí no hay nada por que tanto misterio.. **dijo ella con un puchero.

**Vez te lo dije.**. rió nervioso. _Al menos volvio a la normalidad antes de que lo viera. Que bueno que aun me quedan unos días en la tierra. _** Ahora si no te importa podrías liberarme por que tengo que verme con mi padre. **

**Oh si lo olvidaba.. **sus ojos volvieron al perlado color que siempre han tenido, y el rubio antes de irse volvió a besarla suavemente en los labios. y desapareció tras la puerta. ** Naruto,.. por que tengo el presentimiento de que me ocultas algo.. ** dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos y dirigía su mirada al ventanal. _**Naruto… **_

****

**-entonces es verdad! ** dijo el joven Uchiha Sasuke mientras se levantaba de golpe de aquel escritorio, con una expresión entre enfurecida y aterrada.

-**así es.. ** dijo el mayor de los Uchiha sentado del otro lado del escritorio con la mayor de la calma, entrelazando sus dedos frente a el. ** No podemos hacer nada mas. Ya le dije a Minato lo que esta pasando. Sin embargo, tu y yo somos los únicos sobrevivientes directos de la casta.. no podemos permitir que nos encuentren. **

**-pero .. ¿que vamos a hacer? ¿dejar que los maten a todos? .. ¿Vamos a permitir que maten a Naruto y a todos los Namikaze?**

**-BASTA! ** Grito el Uchiha mayor manteniendo su postura seria lo cual hizo calmar un poco mas a Sasuke. ** Debes llevarte a Sakura de aquí…también lleva a Tsuki con tigo.. **la joven de cabellera violeta volteo la cual estaba parada a un lado de Itachi, volteo a verlo con un rostro de preocupación y confusión.

-**Itachi .. tu no . no esperaras que yo .. **dijo la joven llevando una mano a su pecho. Itachi a miro con algo de tristeza en su rostro ….Sakura quien estaba sentada a un lado de Sasuke observo a la joven, era hermosa, largo cabello violeta casi rosa, y grandes ojos rojizos aguados por lo que al parecer Itachi insinuaba, vestía una camisa blanca , de mangas largas con volantes al final y unos pantalones de mezclilla largos. Y en una de sus manos había lo que parecía ser un anillo de bodas.

-_esta persona es… _

**-NO!** .. ** se lo que piensas y no lo haré.. no te dejare luchar solo .. Entiendo que Sakura debe ser protegida, lleva un hijo mío en el vientre … además ni siquiera entiende como luchar… y..**

**-Sasuke entiendo tu frustración pero.. es algo que debo hacer. Por el honor de la casta Uchiha.. yo … **

**-Basta! ** Hablo tsuki en un tono, seco, sus grandes ojos rojos se achicaron dándole un aire temerario y tenebroso pero sin perder la dulzura y hermosura de su rostro. **Si vas a luchar por la casta de los Uchiha entonces yo luchare también .. acaso no soy yo Tsuki Uchiha.. tu esposa y tu compañera eterna.. si tu honor esta en juego el mío también. Y el de Sasuke y el de esta joven …. Yo.. ** sus ojos volvieron lentamente a su forma original, dándole un estilo Moe completamente diferente al Gore que tenia con los ojos entrecerrados.

-**Tsuki…. **

**-Tsuki-onesama…..**

ambos Uchiha se quedaron perplejos ante las palabras de la joven.. desde que se había casado con Itachi nunca mas había mostrado esa parte de ella. Los labios de Itachi se curvaron y una sonrisa se dibujo ene. Rostro de ambos hermanos. Tanto Sakura como tsuki sonrieron de la misma manera al ver la cooperación y complicidad que mostraba el hecho de que se hallan sonreído así.

****

**-estoy aquí .. decías que querías verme.. **la sombra del rubio aparece de repente frente a el escritorio del estudio de su padre el cual se voltea para ver a sufijo.

**-Si .. vi a Hinata en el pasillo y me pareció prudente llamarte…. **

Ambos hombres se miran con una expresión seria en su rostro, y la tensión se vuelve un poco fuerte, mas el silencio que se crea es incomodo y nada agradable.

-**y bien? **Naruto rompe el silencio arqueando una ceja y mirando a su padre en espera de una respuesta. Minato sonríe, pero con una de esas sonrisas zorrunas que siempre están en el rostro de su hijo.** Iieh! Miedo! Quita esa cara que no te va!. **

**-no será que, me tienes envidia por ser mas guapo que tu ¬_¬ …?**

**- -.-* vaya hombre.. para eso me has llamado ths.. **mete las manos en su bolsillos y da media vuelta para irse del estudio pero una figura en el marco del a puerta lo detiene, al ver la sombra de esa persona sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

-**tu.. tu eres…**

un joven , de cabellera roja alborotada piel marfilada y que lleva tatuada en la frente la palabra "amor" , recostado de aquel marco que es la única salida y entada a esa oficina, abre lentamente sus ojos para observar al rubio, posando sus orbes aguamarina sobre el rubio, y sonriendo de medio lado.

-**gaara…**

****

se escucha una explosión que hace temblar la casa Namikaze por completo, se escuchan gritos de auxilio, y varias explosiones mas se escuchan a lo largo de los pasillos.

**-p..pero que es…esta sucediendo .. ** la chica de cabellera azulada se dirige al lugar de donde provienen las explosiones, encontrándose con aquel gran salón de estar completamente destrozados y cenizas en el piso con dagas.. pero no cualquier dagas estas dagas eran especiales esas dagas estaban diseñadas solo para: **matar inmortales… -l..los..los cazadores están aquí **dijo aterrada casi en un susurro y llevando sus manos a su boca par aguantar el gemido de angustia que salio de su boca.

Una persona logro divisar, no, mas bien oler la sangre de un pura sangre.. Uno, en especifico, uno muy raro y cuyo portador se supone había muerto hace siglos, miro hacia el segundo piso y ahí estaba, en el barandal, observando como la casta Namikaze era masacrada.

**-Hinata Hyuga.. **esos ojos rojos como la sangre se posaron en ella, provocándole un escalofrió, sintió un instinto asesino que nunca había sentido antes, lo que la hizo voltearse, y ahí estaba, la persona que había difundido el terror, y miedo, quien había puesto a todas las castas posibles en contra de aquellas a las que se le había concedido mantener un demonio en ellas.

-**Ma..Ma… ** dio unos cuantos pasos hacía atrás temerosa por su vida cuando se escucho una voz grabe desde el otro lado de la sala.

**-Uchiha Madara**

ahí estaban lo restante de la pura sangre de ojos rojos, aquellos que mantenían un vinculo con aquel que ahora atacaba aquel lugar, un joven de cabellera algo alborotada de color azabache y otro de largo cabello recogido en una cola acompañados de una joven de cabello violeta.

**-oh.. Mira a quien me encuentro .. a si es como saludan a su tío .. niños .. **

**-grgrgr …. No tienes dere… **

**-basta Sasuke.. esto termina hoy. Madara Uchiha desde este momento te advierto … de este lugar solo sales muerto. ** El instinto asesino de los Uchiha jamás había sido tan fuerte, incluso la calida y sumisa tsuki había sacado su peor lado.

**me encantaría jugar con ustedes niños pero tengo asuntos mas importantes.. ** dijo mientras volteaba a la mirada a una asustada Hinata.

en un movimiento sigiloso y rápido se dirigió hacia ella, lo cual Sasuke intento bloquear, algo , mas específicamente alguien lo bloqueo.

-**tu.. **

**-tiempo sin vernos Sasuke-kun . **

cayeron al suelo Sasuke intento buscar con la mirada a su hermano , encontrando que estaba rodeado por 2 personajes algo extraños, uno de ellos estaba cocido por todos lados y el otro parecía un maniaco el cual llevaba una gran Oz consigo, intento buscar a Tsuki pero esta parecía muy ocupada con una chica de cabello azul y una persona de cabello rubio, quien no pudo distinguir si era chico o chica ( si deidara.)

**-Pero que? .. no se supone que Akatsuki estaba conformado por humanos.. para eliminarnos?**

**-Las cosas han cambiado Sasuke-kun.. el amanecer de un nuevo mundo no puede ser logrado por personas tan insignificantes como los humanos normales.**

**-Entonces estas personas son.. **

**-No es lo que crees .. estos alguna vez fueron humanos, sin embargo, sus genes fueron modificados, con la sangre de los demonios que hemos matado hasta ahora.**

**0o0o0ooooo0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0**

**-AAAAAAH! ** Se escucho el grito de dolor proveniente de los pasillos .

**- que esta pasando padre! …. ** Le preguntaba el rubio a Minato quien se levantaba de su asiento.

**-Akatsuki esta aquí.. **Respondió Gaara mientras se sacaba las manos de los bolsillos y posaba su mirada en la dirección en la que se habían escuchado las explosiones.

La expresión en el rostro del rubio se volvió aun más sorpresiva. _ Ellos están .. aquí.. vinieron a por mi .. y a por Gaara.. _

_-_**padre nosotros debemos.. **

**-nada Naruto .. si los cogen este mundo se sumirá en el caos**

**-pero**

**-pero nada….**

**-Kyaaaaa! ** Un nuevo grito se escucho venir de los pasillos contrarios, pero esta vez fue diferente , esa voz el la conocía bien, la persona que gritaba podría ser .._ acaso. _ En ese momento sus ojos de abrieron asustados, angustiados, heridos y enojados, sin importar lo que dijera su padre el se dirigió a fuera de ese estudio.

Sin embargo Minato no permitiría, por ningún motivo que eso sucediera, lo sostuvo fuertemente.. cosa que no fue fácil, pues se resistía bastante. No entendía por que, si justo ahora estaba tranquilo, un solo grito lo hizo pasar a ese estado.

-**SUELTAME! DEJAME IR! SUELTAME TE DIGO!**

Una vez mas se escucharon los gritos de agonía, que inundo todo el lugar el mismo tilde de voz, el mismo ton o, a pesar de estar sufriendo, seguía siendo ese tono suave, sin embargo ese grito lo hizo recordar algo, una escena de su pasado;

-_**GUAAAAAAAH! **__ Un grito que inundo todo el castillo de la casta Hyuga . _

_-__**ya a empezado **__ dijo el castaño bajando la cabeza y haciendo algo que nunca pensó haría jamás estaba llorando. _

_-__**HINATA! **__ Grito el rubio yendo a donde se había escuchado el grito tenia que llegar tenia que salvarla , no podía permitirlo, ella no podía morir, no podía resignarse a perderla así por que si. _

_Llego al lugar donde encontró a un Hiashi Hyuga sentado en la puerta de lo que parecía un lugar completamente iluminado por el sol, llevaba la cabeza baja, no podía aceptarlo su adorada hija su heredera la mas fuerte de su casta, al ver al rubio allí parado el solo levanto la cabeza un momento _

_-__**ya es tarde.. Ella .. No pertenece más a este mundo. **_

**-no.. n..no .. no ..no. NO ..NOOO HINATAA! ** El rubio logro soltarse del agarre que su padre le mantenía, en sus ojos se podía ver el odio, esos ojos que se habían tornado azules luego de su muerte, volvían a ese color sanguíneo y sediento, ese color rojizo que color caracterizaba como demonio el que lo nombraba como Kyubi.

****

**-oh vamos no me estas divirtiendo ni siquiera haces el intento.. ** Madara Uchiha había estrellado a Hinata contra la pared dejándola tirada en el piso y ahora la levantaba por el cabello.

-**aagh. Ah… de.. dejam.. e –q ..que te eh hecho yo a ti **

**-no querida tu no .. ** dijo el mismo levantándola hasta que su rostro quedase frente al de el. ** No tu .. tu amante.. **

**-na… Naruto?**

**-vaya así que mantiene el mismo nombre.. igual que tu .. ahora llámalo! .. llama a tu querido Naruto para que venga a salvarte.. a si es mas fácil para mi matarlo .. ** dijo este con una sonrisa cínica y sangrienta en sus labios.

- **aagh** .. **yo.. yo.. no .. n.u…nunca.. te.. te entregaría aagh a Naruto … **

**que lastima de verdad es una pena dañar tan lindo ROSTRO. ** Esto ultimo lo dijo estrellando a Hinata de cabeza contra el piso, para luego lanzarla nuevamente hacia una pared que daba a una clase de templo subterráneo. Madara se acerco al lugar, para buscar a aquella joven, no la dejaría , la haría sufrir hasta que gritara el nombre de aquel a quien llamaban kyubi, así podría matarlo de una vez por todas, pero grande fue su sorpresa, y felicidad, cuando entro a ese lugar.

Ahí estaba con Hinata en brazos, su poder podía sentirse, el ambiente estaba cargado de odio, sus ojos eran rojizos, ojos aun mas rojos que los de los Uchiha, ojos que mostraban un odio inigualable, ojos que intimidarían a cualquiera, menos a el.

**-vaya.. asi que después de todo no tuviste que llamarlo . **dijo Madara curvando sus labios en una cínica sonrisa.

**-tu.. ** gruño el rubio con la chica en los brazos, herida y maltratada, podía incluso sentir como temblaba su cuerpo.

**-na…Naruto.. arg.. ve.. vete de aquí no…**

**-esta bien Hinata .. este tipo no me matara eso tenlo por seguro**.. La bajo suavemente, y acaricio su mejilla para calmarla. ** Yo me encargare de el tu descansa**

**-pero que tierna escena … ** digo Madara en tono de burla..**Repugnante, ahora kyubi en que estábamos. **

**-creo que estaba a punto de mandarte al otro mundo **

con estas ultimas palabras del rubio ambos se lanzaron al ataque, sus niveles estaban muy parejos, los golpes de Madara eran fuertes y concisos, pero los golpes del rubio eran muy efectivos, llenos de furia, se disponía a golpear nuevamente al causante del dolor de su amaba, pero fallo , o al menos eso pensaban, dejaron de golpearse y al distancia entre ellos se agrando, el rubio sostenía su brazo derecho, y Madara limpiaba la sangre de su boca.

**-vaya.. vaya.. kyubi, acaso es cierto lo que veo .. acaso estas desapareciendo de este mundo! **Madara curvo sus labios en una malévola sonrisa al comprobar que en efecto, el brazo derecho del rubio, estaba desapareciendo.

-**tsh! Maldición! ** El rubio se compuso , y se podía ver claramente como su brazo derecho se hacia trasparente en conformidad al resto de su cuerpo. ** Voy a matarte aquí y ahora antes de dejar este mundo! **

Ella no tenia mucha fuerza, no intento defenderse de Madara, pero tampoco es que ubiera tenido una oportunidad contra el, observo su batalla y vio como uno de los golpes de Naruto no acertaba. O mal bien como su brazo antes de contactar con el cuerpo de Madara, ¿desaparecía?. _ Acaso .. acaso Naruto va a. _observo como después de este ataque ellos se separaron y en efecto sus sospechas eran ciertas. _ Desapareces de este mundo .. Naruto .. Naruto va a .. _llevo sus manos a su boca para aguantar un gemido mientras sus ojos se aguzan al pensar en lo que pasaría con Naruto.

****

en el piso moribundos yacían los secuaces de Madara, una mujer de cabellera azul, y un hombre de cabello rubio largo a un lado de la misma. De otro lado , un Itachi, sofocado y herido por todas partes sostenía una oz en sus manos y sus oponentes yacían el piso.

Sasuke por otro lado había matado a Orochimaru y ahora solo quedaban las cenizas de aquel animal rastrero. Respiraba agitadamente.

**-están bien .. **pregunto Itachi, girando a ver a Tsuki y luego a Sasuke quienes movieron la cabeza en señal de afirmación, pero no era del todo cierto, Tsuki había estado sosteniendo su vientre por mucho tiempo y la herida no curaba, lo que la hizo caer al piso. **TSUKI! **Itachi se apresuro a ayudarla, en efecto su herida había sido causada por una de esas dagas, que estaban cubiertas con sangre de carnero dorado, lo único que podía matar a un inmortal.

**-Estoy bien no te preocupes…**

**-Pero … **

**-Itachi esta bien Tsuki-onesan? **Pregunto el Uchiha menor quien se acercaba.

**-yo puedo ayudar.. **se escucho al voz de una chica de cabello rosa y ojos color jade, quien arrastraba a un joven de cabellera roja hacia donde estaban.

**-Sa…Sakura! ** Sasuke se apresuro donde ella y la sostuvo por los hombros, que no te dije que escaparas.. acaso.. no me escuchas pudiste a ver muerto tu…

**- pero no lo hice o si** .. tiro al hombro que llevaba arrastrando en el piso cerca de los otros oponentes de los Uchiha. Tanto Sasuke como Itachi se sorprendieron ¿acaso ella se había encargado de el? ¿sola?, además por las heridas en el cuerpo del pelirrojo pareciera que tuvo un fuerte enfrentamiento, pero la pelirosa no tenia una sola herida.

**-Sakura pero tu **.. ¿acaso tu?

- **Sabes .. no se quien te dijo que no sabia luchar.. pero te mintió, además es como dijo Tsuki-san ahora yo también soy un Uchiha , y también es mi casta la que corre peligro amor. **La rubia le guiño un ojo a Sasuke el cual se sonrojo un poco con ese comentario. **Ahora** ** déjame ver que puedo hacer pro Tsuki-san.. **

**-hacer .. a que te refieres Sakura.. **pregunto Itachi a la peligrosa aun con Tsuki en brazos quien se acerco y examino la herida de la peli violeta.

**-Veamos no puedo explicarlo, pero , cuando ese hombre apareció, tuve un fuerte enfrentamiento con el …. Sasuke ay te dije que si se pelear.. **interrumpió la chica al ver que el Uchiha intentaba decir algo. **Como decía , recibiducho daño en la pelea pero, algo pasaba, mis heridas no sanaban como solían hacerlo desde que me convertí en vampiro así que fui a buscar algo que pudiera ayudarme a curar, pero cuando pose mi mano en una de mis heridas, esta empezó a brillas y mis heridas empezaron a sanar. Justo como ahora..** ella sonrió al ver que la herida de Tsuki se curaba y en efecto sus manos que estaban posadas en esa herida brillaban.

-** gracias sakura-san ** dijo Tsuki con una sonrisa a la pelirosa.

**-bien ahora debemos encontrar Madara.. antes de que encuentre a Naruto **dijo Sasuke después que Tsuki puso levantarse. Itachi tomo una de las dagas que había en el piso y se la paso a Sasuke.

**-ten vas a necesitar esto. **

**-Itachi tu no .. **

**-me quedare quiero estar seguro de que Tsuki estará bien. **

**-de acuerdo .. Sakura ikko!**

**-hai!**

Así tanto Sasuke como Sakura salieron en busca de Madara Uchiha.

**0o0o0o0o00oo0o00o0o0o0o00o**

**-Naruto! ** Grito ella al ver como el impactaba contra la pared, ahora no solo su brazo derecho si no también su cuerpo empezaba a desaparecer.

-**maldición! Mi energía vital no es suficiente. y no tengo suficiente poder para mantenerme.. **mascullo el mientras veía a Madara lanzarse contra el.

**vas a morir kyubi! ** Sin embargo segundos antes de que el puño de el impactara al rubio, algo lo de tuvo, su cuerpo no respondía, estaba paralizado. **Que me pasa .. por que mi cuerpo!**

**Hinata .. **susurro Naruto volteando a ver a su amada quien estaba parada mirando fijamente la escena, su rostro era serio y en efecto, había activado sus poderes, sus ojos delineados con un color negro y ese punto rojo en medio de sus orbes opalinos color perla.

**-maldita mocosa! **Grito Madara intentando librarse.

Estaba cansada herida, apenas podía mantenerse de pie , pero por el bien de el, por el bien de su amado, para no perderlo una vez mas, no quería verlo morir ante sus ojos, tenia que hacerlo, no pudo mantener mucho el contacto con Madara lo que hizo que el se librara y se fuera a contra la joven, que yacía en el piso, cuando sintió un instinto asesino cerca acercándose a el, pronto el lugar se escucho un estruendo y el humo empezó a cubrir el salón.

**cof* que? **Susurro Hinata tratando de disipar el humo.

**Que demonios**.. mascullo Madara desde el otro lado de el salón lejos de Hinata y Naruto.

**Teme… ** gruño Naruto al ver la figura de esa persona allí cerca de Hinata.

-**Sa.. Sakura san!**

- **estas bien Hinata?** Pregunto la peligrosa hincándose a ver como estaba su amiga, ella asintió.

**-pero esto…. **

**-a esto pues ya sabes que nunca eh podido controlar mi fuerza**

**-je ser la capitana del equipo de judo en la preparatoria te valió de algo. **

**-tsh bien dejen de hablar.. Hinata crees que puedas detenerlo por un momento.**

**-yo.. creo .. si .. si puedo hacerlo… ** dijo Hinata levantándose…

-**hazlo mientras.. Sakura ve a ver como esta el dobe. **

**-hai! ** Dijeron las dos al tiempo.

Inmediatamente Sasuke se fue contra Madara, el cual esquivaba sus ataques, en un momento se detuvo y ahí fue cuando lo sintió, nuevamente su cuerpo , no lo obedecía, sintió que algo lo atravesaba el corazón y lo ultimo que escucho fue un susurro en su oído.

_hasta nunca querido tio.. _

en ese momento el cuerpo de Madara empezó a hacerse cenizas , y la daga que lo había atravesado callo al piso, mientras Sasuke solo observaba esto con un rostro de inexpresión.

-**Sasuke! **

Sakura grito a Sasuke el cual se acerco a donde estaba, ella y Naruto el cual no lucia nada bien., tenia heridas por todas partes y su cuerpo empezaba a desaparecer. Naruto lo vio y sonrió .

(NA/ por favor los que tengan la canción first love de utada hikaru , la ponen o se la imaginan de acuerdo gracias.)

-**gracias por protegerla… teme.. **

**-dobe . .. acaso . acaso tu ….**los ojos del Uchiha se aguaron pero no lo suficiente para llorar. Naruto sonrió, ante la expresión de su amigo, en todas sus vidas, nunca había encontrado un mejor amigo y rival que el, tal vez Itachi hace unos cuantos milenios, pero no se comparaba con Sasuke, el cual era casi como su hermano. Su sonrisa desapareció al verla acercarse, al legar a el y quedarse parada frente observando como su cuerpo desaparecía, lo lleno de dolor y tristeza, al ver como los ojos de su amada se llenaban de lagrimas y caía al suelo justo frente a el.

Sakura quien lo sostenía para intentar curarlo, lo recostó de la pared y se dirigió hacia donde Sasuke el cual al abrazo y escondió sus rostro en su rosada cabellera.

-** Naruto .. sob*.. no .. no me dejes snif.. ** se escuchaban los sollozos de la ojiperla quien no podía mirarlo y tenia el rostro bajo. sus lagrimas eran tantas que caían como la lluvia cae al piso

-**Hinata…. ** El rubio sonrió nuevamente, y rozo su mano casi extinta por el rostro de la joven y aunque fuese muy leve puso sentir su delicada piel una vez mas, haciendo que ella levantara la mirada, el dolor y la tristeza en sus ojos eran inmensa. **ya no.. ya no me queda tiempo…**

**-no .. no Naruto no .. resiste por favor.. ** ella tomo la casi intangible mano de el rubio y la rozó por su mejilla, el sonrió.

-**perdóname…**

**-no . *sniff* no digas eso por favor Naruto *sob* **ella se lanzo contra el cuerpo de su amado quedando recostada en el pecho del mismo, pudiendo así sentirlo mas cerca pues esa era una de las pocas partes de su amado que aun no había desaparecido. El la rodeo con sus brazos los cuales empezaban a desaparecer pro completo puesto que se estaban desintegrando en una luz dorada.

-**perdóname …**_**Perdóname Hinata tendré que dejarte sola esta vez, **_con estas palabras ya no solo sus brazos todo el cuerpo de Naruto empezó a desintegrarse haciendo que el llanto se ella se hiciera mas sonoro, y en toda la mansión se escuchaba el llanto de la chica.

**-NATUROO! **

**0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0oo0o0**

**-ya empezó …. **Dijo una pelirroja cuyo rostro se ocultaba entre las sombras

-**eso creo** .. la secundo un rubio del mismo modo..

**-entonces crees que debamos aparecer**… dijo una mujer de cabello azulado

-**es lo que debemos hacer…**dijo un hombre cuyos ojos de veían claramente de un color perlado. Y cabello castaño

-**para mantenerlo vivo** .. dijeron al unísono los cuatro.

ya hasta aquí uff* si que fue largo verdad lo siento mucho, pero espero les aya gustado,

inner BF: a mi no me gusto para nada, estuvo lleno de ridiculeces y cosas extrañas, aque te quieren tirar tomates ahora si vamos tomatazos todos en los revios hasta calabaza podriza pueden lanzarle.

Jejejje BF no creo que eso ayude mucho , ademas no seria muy agradable, pero como siempre digo, todas sus criticas seran bien recibidas, y recuerden el capitulo no termina aquí, lo que sigue es bien tierno. Pero no hasta que lo lanze.

Avance.

-**debes beber su sange… **

**-padre?**

**-es la unica forma**

**-no Hinata no lo hagas!**

**-no quiero perderte **

…

próximo capitulo

"**como debió ser en un principio"**


	5. Cap V Como en un principio Devio Ser

**VAMPIRE LEGACY**

**CAP V. COMO EN UN PRINCIPIO DEVIO SER. **

****

**-no .. no Naruto no .. resiste por favor.. ** ella tomo la casi intangible mano de el rubio y la rozó por su mejilla, el sonrió.

-**perdóname…**

**-no . *sniff* no digas eso por favor Naruto *sob* **ella se lanzo contra el cuerpo de su amado quedando recostada en el pecho del mismo, pudiendo así sentirlo mas cerca pues esa era una de las pocas partes de su amado que aun no había desaparecido. El la rodeo con sus brazos los cuales empezaban a desaparecer pro completo puesto que se estaban desintegrando en una luz dorada.

-**perdóname …**_**Perdóname Hinata tendré que dejarte sola esta vez, **_con estas palabras ya no solo sus brazos todo el cuerpo de Naruto empezó a desintegrarse haciendo que el llanto se ella se hiciera mas sonoro, y en toda la mansión se escuchaba el llanto de la chica.

**-NATUROO! **

**-Sasuke-kun .. esto .. por que el esta **

**-no lo se no …. El no puede estar muriendo …. Se supone que su energía vital se estabilizaría cuando.. **

**-encontrara a Hinata.. **se escucho una voz algo ronca que venia de atrás de ellos, voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, para su sorpresa era ya una cara conocida para el moreno. Un joven de cabellera rojiza y ojos aquamarina entraba al lugar acompañado con una chica de cabellera castaña y ojos negros.

-**Gaara.. que haces **

**-vine a ayudar ..Matsuri.. **llamo a la joven que lo acompañaba quien asintió y se dirigió hacia Hinata.

-¿**cómo puedes ayudar? no ves que esta desapareciendo**, reclamo el Uchiha en un tono arrogante, dirigiéndose al pelirrojo.

**-yo no se si funcione con Naruto , pero… matsuri salvo una vez mi vida en las mismas circunstancias. **

-**Gaara..** lo llamo la dulce y suave voz de Matsuri, el miro por encima del hombro del Uchiha a la joven de cabello castaño que se mantenía a un lado de Hinata, ella negó con al cabeza.

**-a que te refieres Matsuri no, acaso ..** Gaara se acerco a Matsuri y la miro a los ojos.. **no puede**

-**Gaara… la energía vital de Naruto-san no se debilita por la misma razón que la tuya aquella vez … esta vez lo hace por una razón distinta…**

todos miraron a Matsuri confundidos no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando, Matsuri suspiro y puso serio el rostro mientras estaba a punto de explicar.

**-la energía de Naruto-san se devilita por que su cuerpo aun no a asumido que encontró a su doncella, el tiempo limite para que su reencarnación encontrara a Hinata san , esta terminando y esta batalla solo acelero el proceso. **

Gaara arqueo una ceja confundido, al igual que los demás la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿**como sabes todo eso?**, pregunto Gaara sorprendido por lo mucho que su doncella ocultaba.

-**estuve leyendo acerca de eso .**. dijo guiñando un ojos**. pero lo que no entiendo es como puede completarse la unión entre ambos, para salvarte**, **te di a beber de mi sangre, para darte parte de mi energía vital así al tuya resucitaría, pero en este caso, no se que hacer… la joven bajo la mirada. **

-**snf.. hay una forma**..**lo se**.. Hinata quien sollozaba recostada del casi intangible pecho de su amado, de alguna forma recobro su voz. Todos voltearon a verla confundidos. Ella miro a Naruto quien tenia una expresión de espanto en sus ojos.

-**no Hinata tu no …** dijo el rubio intentando reclamar a la oji perla…

-**sob** **Hinata limpiando sus lagrimas y mirando a los ojos a su amado, lo enfrento.

-**Dime la forma..** **dime como completar nuestra unión, dime que hace falta, estoy contigo, estaré contigo, no voy a morir y tu tampoco así que DIME DE UNA VEZ COMO MANTENERTE AMI LADO!**

-**Hinata… yo …**el rubio bajo al mirada, enserio no deseaba que esto pasara, no deseaba verla llorar pero, no soportaría convertirla en lo que el era.

-**Naruto… dímelo por favor** sob*…. Decía ella entre sollozos pero el rubio no parecía tener la intención de contarle nada.

-**no .. no te lo diré .. prefiero estar muerto a convertirte en un demonio.. **el rubio dijo apretando sus dientes a lo que los ojos de la ojiperla se aguaron aun mas y las lagrimas que intentaba contener nuevamente salieron de sus ojos.

-**Naruto…sob** nuevamente su sollozo empezó cuando.

-**debes beber su sangre**.. se escucho una voz grave que venia desde a tras de todos ellos. el rubio al escuchar esto abrió sus ojos enormemente. Y observo hacia donde venia la voz, encontrándose con 4 sombras que se acercaban.

**-tosan..** dijo casi en un susurro mientras sollozaba la joven de cabello azulado.

**-¿beber su sangre?**.. pregunto el Uchiha arqueando una ceja.

**-así es ..** se escucho la dulce voz de la mas anciana de los Hyuga…

-**bachan….**

Seguida de ellos estaban un rubio y una chica de cabellera roja, quien empezó a hablar después de la anciana (que no lo parecía)

**-tu sangre debe mezclarse con al de naru**…fue interrumpida por su propio hijo.

**-¡BASTA! ¡NO!, no permitiré tal ridiculez**, **no convertirán a Hinata en un maldito demonio solo por que quieren salvar este , estupído cuerpo, yo puedo volver a reencarnar, eso no es problema, pero si ella.. si se convierte e un demonio . no .. no habrá vuelta a tras!.**el rubio torpemente intento levantarse con su casi intangible cuerpo debilitado.

**-NO NARUTO BASTA**! Respondió el padre el mismo con una voz gruesa. ¡**Escúchame!, un vampiro solo puede reencarnar una cierta cantidad de veces, y esa cantidad hace tiempo que la has sobrepasado, el echo de que poseas el poder de un demonio te permitió reencarnar una vez mas en el cuerpo de tu madre, pero ya no puedes.. su poder esta consumiéndose, ya no te quedan energías y tu alma esta desgastada. **

-**no.. no e…estas mintiendo no.. yo no** .. el rubio parecía desconcertado, miro a Hinata quien estaba a su lado sentada en el piso y luego miro a las cuatro figuras que tenia en frente.

-**Naruto.. **dijo Hinata casi en un susurro levantándose y sonriendo..**esta bien , no me importa convertirme en lo que sea con tal de estar a tu lado. **

-**no.. Hinata no entiendes**, dijo el intentando sostenerla por los hombros pero sus manos la traspasaron.

-**no queda tiempo tu cuerpo casi desaparece por completo y si sigue así ya no quedara de tu sangre..** respondió Kushina acercándose.

-**madre … no .. no hagas esto … yo prefiero morir antes de convertir a Hinata en**.. . algo lo interrumpió ***slap*** increíble pero algo lo cacheteo de todo su cuerpo la parte mas tangible de el además de su torso era su rostro y sus hombro.

-**BASTA!**

Todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos al ver, como la dulce angelical y sumisa joven cacheteaba a Naruto, si Hinata acababa de darle una cachetada. Las lagrimas corrían por su mejillas, las cuales estaba rojas al igual que sus ojos de tanto llorar, levanto el rostro enojada, con una mirada seria en su rostro.

-¡**deja de ser tan egoísta!, ya te dije que no me importa convertirme en demonio, que acaso ya no lo somos, somos vampiros somos diferentes, solo piensas en morir, ¿quieres morir acaso?,¿Por que? ¿por mi bien acaso? ¿acaso sabes que es lo mejor para mi? **¿**estas tomando en cuenta como me siento con esto? No! Escúchame , lo mejor para mi no es esto, mi bienestar no depende del tipo de sangre que tenga, ni de que sea o no un demonio, no me importa, mi bienestar eres tu, y eso lo sabes Naruto, si tu mueres yo también enriéndelo!**

-**Hi.. Hinata ..** Naruto estaba sorprendido, no solo la cachetada, lo que había dicho, ella tenia razón, no había tomado en cuenta como se sentía, y a pesar de todo, el no deseaba morir no deseaba separarse de ella y al parecer ella tampoco, además no le importaba convertirse en un demonio, ** ¿Tan noble como siempre no? Así es la mujer que amo, ** dijo sonriéndole a lo que ella le sonrió de vuelta a pesar de las lagrimas en su rostro.

-**entonces, ¿vas a decirme como mantenerte con vida?, snif.. ¿junto a mi? **pregunto a lo que el asintió.

-**bien todos quiero que se hagan a un lado, en un momento esto será un caos. **

**-a que se refiere . **pregunto el Uchiha.

**-será mejor que hagamos lo que dice, ** le respondió Gaara junto a Matsuri mientras se alejaba del lugar.

-**Sasuke.. ** dijo Sakura halando su manga. A lo que el asintió y al siguió.

-**supongo que ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, **le dijo Hiashi a el rubio Minato que tenia a un lado.

**-supongo que no .. ** dijo el mismo mientras ambos desaparecían en las sombras del lugar.

-**Kushina..** dijo la mujer de cabellera azulada a lo que Kushina asintió.

El ambiente del lugar empezó a tensarse, el aire estaba pesado y un aura demoníaca se respiraba por todo el lugar, Hinata vio a Naruto su cuerpo dejo de desaparecer y se hizo sólido mientras la abrazaba.

**-escucha, estas so mis ultimas fuerzas Hinata … no tenemos mucho tiempo .. **

**-pero que se supone que ….**

**-Solo bebe de mi sangre lo mas que puedas.. ** ella asintió y se acerco al cuello del rubio.

con la dulzura que al caracterizaba, deposito un leve mordisco en el cuello del chico, y posos su mano sobre su nuca para luego profundizar aquella mordida, el rubio dejo escapar un leve gruñido, al sentir los labios de su amaba sobre su cuello, y un leve gemido al sentir como sus colmillos de clavaban en el. Ella se separo de el cuando creyó que ya era suficiente, se relamió los labios y lo miro.

- **Y ahora…?** Pregunto ilusa la joven

**- solo espera esto te dolerá… un poco … **

**-uhm? **No entendió mucho lo que dijo el joven . hasta que sintió un extraño cosquilleo en su cuerpo.

empezó a sentir como su sangre ardía dentro de ella, y pronto sus fuerzas se desvanecían, no callo al piso por que los brazos de Naruto la sostuvieron, el aura se tenso aun mas y el viento empezó a soplar fuertemente, sentía que cada parte de su cuerpo le dolía, sintió como algo quiso salir de su espalda, abrió sus ojos y ya no eran opalinos pero tampoco eran los mismos ojos que poseía cuando desataba su parte vampiro, sus ojos ahora eran de un color completamente negro, incluyendo su iris, delineados con un color rojo alrededor, empezó a gruñir y a gemir por el dolor que sentía, pronto sus colmillo cambiaron, siendo así no solo mas grandes y filosos si no que dos nuevos colmillos inferiores se abrían paso en su boca, pero eso no fue todo, dejo escapar un grito de dolor al sentir como su espalda se desgarraba, aferro fuertemente sus manos al pecho de su amado quien solo la sostenía.

**-Guaaah! KYAAA! **su respiración se agitaba y se aceleraba a medida que su espalda se desgarraba y dejaba a la vista algo puntiagudo.

**-Dije que te dolería.. solo espera aguanta un poco mas.. **le decía el rubio al oído en una suave y masculina voz, no soportaba verla así, ese era el dolor que deseaba evitarle, solo podía sostenerla hasta que terminara, pero su cuerpo empezaba a desaparecer nuevamente y su sangre aun no se mezclaba por completo con la de ella. **Tsh!**

**-Naruto…** susurro ella levemente, en un tono casi inaudible para el.

dejo escapar un nuevo grito cuando dos enormes alas de color violeta y plata salieron de su espalda, brillaban intensamente mientras la sangre de ella corría por su espalda y claro por las mismas alas, pronto el dolor que sentía fue desapareciendo y en sus ojos aprecio un pequeño punto de color plata en medio, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los rojizos ojos de Naruto, quien había liberado sus enormes alas anaranjadas, aun mas grandes que las de ella, los cubrió a ambos con sus alas, y se abraso fuertemente a ella, mientras acercaba sus labios al cuello de ella suavemente, abrió la boca dejando ver sus 6 colmillos listos para morder (4 arriba y dos abajo) de posito un mordisco no tan dulce como el que ella había depositado antes, y empezó a succionar la sangre de la joven quien poco a poco se sentía mas débil y fue cayendo al piso, mientras el la sostenía en sus brazos y seguía bebiendo de su exquisita sangre, el cuerpo del rubio empezó a volver ala normalidad y el ambiente del lugar se fue liberando de la tensión cuando las alas del rubio se hicieron hacia atrás dejando de cubrirlos, dejo ver a una Hinata completamente inconciente, sostenida por Naruto quien estaba hincado, observando con una sonrisa lo pacifica que se veía dormida, acaricio su mejilla y en ese momento las alas de ambos se desvanecieron.

-_**Naruto..**_ susurro la joven de ojos perlados inconsciente, al sentir el tacto de el joven. El cual sonrió, sus amigos se acercaron a ver que había pasado, mas decidieron dejar que ambos desasnaran después de todo un ritual como ese acaba con la energía de cualquiera.

****

-**así que tu eres la nueva doncella de Uchiha**.. **yo llegue a pensar que Sasuke no tenia interés en chica alguna..** dijo un pelirrojo con toda la naturalidad del mundo mientras servia una pinta de sangre en una copa y luego la mezclaba con brandy.

-**Gaara**!.. dijo Matsuri mirándolo seriamente mientras le quitaba la copa de la mano.

-**jeje..** rió Sakura al ver como esos dos se llevaban tan bien. **Entonces tu eres el primer demonio no es así. **

**-si ..** asintió Gaara desviando al mirada hacia ella por un momento y volviendo a lo que estaba, intentar quitarle la copa robada a su doncella, quien hacia un buen trabajo manteniéndola alejada de el por cierto.

-**deja de decir tonterías Gaara**, dijo el Uchiha, quien veía por una ventana de aquel estudio con sus brazos cruzados.

-**vamos Sasuke es una simple broma…** dijo Sakura volteando a ver a Sasuke y levantándose de su asisto para ir con el.

-**Gaara no sabe el significado de la palabra broma.. además** . dijo el volteando hacia su joven doncella y sosteniéndola con la cintura.. **cuando pensabas decirme que era la capitana del equipo de judo. En la prepa. **

-**jij..** ella rió graciosa con el comentario de Sasuke. **Pues cuando fuese necesario**..

-**me pregunto como estará Hinata-san** , **lleva casi aun semana dormida**.. Comento Matsuri a lo que Sakura volteo a verla. Y Gaara aprovecho para quitarle la copa, pero esta la movió antes que el la alcanzara haciendo que el cayera encima del sillón.

-**eso no debería importarte Matsuri.. Que no dijo Naruto que dormiría por un tiempo..** Contesto Gaara, componiéndose en el sillón y resignándose que nunca tendría esa copa.

-**si pero igual me preocupa,** dijo ella sentándose en las piernas del pelirrojo y dándole la copa, la cual es recibió con brillo en sus ojos. **tu no dormiste tanto. **

**-supongo que su cuerpo aun no se a acostumbrado al echo de que ahora tiene la sangre de un demonio en su cuerpo. **Dijo Gaara tomando de la copa –por fin-

**-uff.. **Suspiro Sakura quien estaba en brazos del Uchiha, y miro nuevamente por la ventana, ya estaba oscureciendo y se podía ver perfectamente la luna llena de esa noche. **Ella estará bien es una chica muy fuerte. **

****

ya había dormido demasiado, no sabe cuanto, pero tenia el cuerpo muy pesado, y su cabeza era un lió, abrió lentamente sus ojos, par a encontrarse en aquella habitación, y aquella gran cama nuevamente, la habitación de su amado Naruto. Miro a todos lados pero no lo encontró, no hasta que vio la puerta de la terraza abierta y la luz de la luna entrar por la misma. Se levanto y se dio cuenta que llevaba un camisón se color lila casi transparente puesto, ¿Cuándo se lo había puesto? Se pregunto, pero siguió hasta la terraza donde se encontró con la espalda de su rubio amante observando fijamente la luna, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la chica.

-_**Naruto**_… susurro su nombre contenta al verlo allí parado vivo.

El sintió que alguien lo observaba, ahí fue cuando su olfato la delato, su esencia su olor, florar, suave, deliciosa, dulce. Así era su esencia esa ella la esencia de :

-**Hinata..** dijo volteando a ver a su espalda, efectivamente ahí estaba vistiendo solo ese camisón lila, que le quedaba tan bien y dejaba ver perfectamente su figura, recostada del marco de la puerta de cristal que tenia de tras, y con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

El se volteo para dirigirse donde ella estaba pero ella no espero y se lanzo a sus brazos abrazándolo efusivamente y escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. El sonrió y respondió su abrazo, luego escondió su rostro en el pelo de esta.

**-hola princesa.. **

**-no me lames así que me recuerda a como me llama mi padre,** dijo ella levantando el rostro para verlo con una enorme sonrisa. El arqueo una ceje recordado la ultima vez que ella le había dicho eso, había sido en su anterior vida cuando le confeso de su embarazo.

**-¿que acaso voy a ser padre?** .. ella rió y negó con la cabeza mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus manos y lo acercaba hacia ella.

**-no .. pero eso se puede arreglar. **

El reclamo sus labios como suyos, y así lo demostró al recorres su cavidad con su lengua y morder su labio inferior, llevo sus manos hacia el bien definido traces de SU doncella, y la levanto sobre su cadera sin dejar de besarla, a lo que ella respondió rodeándolo con sus piernas, el la llevo cargada hasta la cama donde la deposito suavemente.

Una vez en la cama, el recorrió sus piernas con sus manos, y su cuello con sus labios, ella suspiraba con las caricias de su amado, quien pronto llevo sus manos por debajo de aquel camisón, y se acerco a sus pechos, al pasar por su cuello pudo notar que la marca de su mordida aun seguía allí, igual que la de ella seguía en su cuello, la marca de que se pertenecían el uno al otro.

El la despojo de su camisón dejándola solo en ropa interior, sus labios dibujaron la línea entre su cuello hasta su pecho, su lengua jugo un poco con su pezón por en cima de su sostén, haciéndola suspirar y arrancándole gemidos cada vez que los succionaba. Las manos del rubio se deslizaron por su espalda encontrando el broche de aquel molesto sostén y claro despojándola de el, teniendo así mayor visibilidad de una de la partes amas fascinando se SU Hinata.

Ella no se quedo atrás y se deshizo del polo shirt que el llevaba, dejando a la vista su cuerpo esculturar, sus pectorales bien definidos y su fuerte pecho, ella recorrió su pecho son sus dedos como siempre lo hacia pero, esta vez vio la marca en su cuello y pensó lo mismo que el rubio.

-**eres mío**, dijo en un susurro mezclado con los gemidos pues Su rubio se encargaba muy bien de sus pecho, pero ella no le permitió seguir, y en un movimiento que ambos no supieron describir, ella estuvo encima de el, besando su cuello y delineando con su lengua sus pectorales, rodeo el pezón del chico con su lengua y lo humedeció, robándole un sonoro gemido al chico, ella estaba justo encima de su cadera y podía sentir como el bulto en los pantalones del rubio se hacia notar, sonrió maliciosamente cuando lo sintió debajo de ella y bajo hacia el, deshaciéndose de los pantalones del rubio junto con sus boxers.

-**Hinata que.. aaah! ,** el rubio gimió y luego gruño al sentir las delicadas manos de Hinata posarse en su miembro, y masajéalo con extrema delicadeza, su dedo índice se dirigió a la punta del miembro del rubio rodeándola, mientras su otra mano de dedicaba a estimular el miembro de su amado.

-**POR DIOS! Hinata eres maravillosa..** gemía el rubio apretando las sabanas de su cama. Cuando sintió algo húmedo y frió posarle sen la punta de su miembro.

Ella beso su punta y luego hizo, con su lengua le rodeo la punta nuevamente, luego se dedico a lamer su miembro lentamente, lo que volvía loco al rubio, ¿me esta torturando? Pensó, luego de esto ella introdujo su miembro en su boca y se dedico a saborearlo, teniendo el miembro dentro de su boca lo estimulaba con su lengua.

**-Maldición! Hinata! Ah**!.. el rubio no podía contener la excitación que sentía estaba apunto de llegar a su limite cuando ella saco su miembro se su boca y se dedico a masajéalo con sus manos. El rubio gruño al momento que un líquido blanco cubría las manos de la joven, quien luego de esto se acerco a los labios del rubio y los reclamos como suyos, acto que el rubio aprovecho para ponerla nuevamente a su merced.

-¿**disfrutas volviéndome loco verdad?**

**-jiji.. **rió y asintió con la cabeza rodeando el cuello del rubio y besándolo nuevamente. ** Me gusta saber que soy yo quien provoca todo eso en ti. **Volvió a besarlo.

-**todo eso y mas. **Dijo el rubio pero esta vez sus manos de se dirigieron a la entre pierna de la chica y por debajo se su ropa interior llegando a ese lugar secreto y preciado que solo el podía poseer.

-**ah! Na.. Naruto.. **simio su nombre al sentir como sus dedos jugaban alrededor de su cavidad, y como su rostro se abrió paso entre sus pechos y su vientre hasta perderse en medio de sus piernas. fue allí cuando este la despojo de aquella molesta y ultima prenda.

El jugaba alrededor de su clítoris con sus dedos, observando lo húmeda que se encontraba, luego de un momento decidió explorar su profundidad, penetrándola con sus dedos, dos de ellos para se exacto, ella dejo escapar un ligero grito, seguido de gemidos mezclados con el nombre del rubio, el cual movía sus dedos en direcciones opuestas en el interior de esta.

-**ah! .. Na… Na.. Naruto ah! Sigue .. dios … que bien .. Naruto! ** Ella gemía, su respiración agitada no le permitía hablar claramente placer que el le proporcionaba era sencillamente delirante, sintió como los de dos fueron remplazados por la lengua del rubio, quien saboreaba cada parte de su cavidad, y daba leve mordiscos en su lugar primado.

-**Na. Naruto yo.. AH!**

El placer absoluto que solo el provocaba el ella, llego a su primer orgasmo y el sonrió se levanto y vio como sus pechos se movían, al compás como subía y bajaba por su respiración agitada, el sudor en su cuerpo y lo rojas de sus mejillas, además de ese brillo se lujuria en sus ojos, eso lo volvía loco, volvió nuevamente a reclamar los labios de ella como suyos y solo suyos.

-**y bien lista para mas..? **Pregunto cuando libero sus labios, sus dulces labios, ella asintió e inmediatamente sintió la punta de el en la entrada de ella. Haciéndola gemir sonoramente, el la beso al mismo tiempo que la penetraba, haciéndola ahogar un grito de placer en aquel beso, la besaba mientras la penetraba, besaba y delineaba su cuello con cada embestida, ella gemía y suspiraba, cada embestida era mas profunda que la otra, pronto el ritmo fue mas acelerado y ambos gemían el nombre del otro.

Ella estaba completamente excitada, al sentirlo dentro de ella, el podía sentir lo apretado que estaba, como sus paredes se contraían contra su miembro , y le provocaban cada vez mas placer. Ella grito su nombre al sentir como llegaba a su estación conjunto como sentía derramarse un liquido caliente dentro de ella. El se dejo caer a un lado de ella, y ella inmediatamente se abrazo a su pecho.

-**Naruto… crees que sea suficiente.. **

**-no lo se . pero … ** el se poso nuevamente encima de ella. ** Tenemos toda la noche y podemos seguir intentando. ** Con esto ultimo volvió a besarla y nuevamente el acto del amor empezó.

_Desde este momento.. no abra nada ni nadie que me detenga.. mi vida esta completa.. por que te tengo a ti.. y mientras te tenga nada me hará falta… desde hoy estaremos juntos por el resto de la eternidad, como debió ser en un principio. _

****

ya es halloween, han pasado vairo años bueno ya paso uan decada desde aquel incidente, el akatsuki se disolvio y las casta Uchiha recivio con Ortuño no uno si no a sus dos herederos, asi es Sasuke y sakura tuvieron egemos, un niño de cabellera negra y ojos color jade y una hermosa bebe del mismo modo pero la piel de la joven era mas clara que al de el chico.

Claro esta no fueron los unico, la casta Namikaze recivio con gusta el primer fruto de la union de dos castas poderoszas la Hyuga y la Namikaze, recibieron a uan hermosa niña de cabellera rubio y asedoza, y hermosos ojos perlados opalinos como los de su madre.

-**yui.. yui donde esta pequeña, ** se escuchaba una suave voz, y la figura de una joven de espectacular cuerpo, larga cabellera azulada y ojos perlados, sin olvidas sus bien definidos labios delineados en un color rojo carmesí. **donde esta, esta niña..**

**-Hinata .. **la llamo una chica de cabello rosa quien era seguida de una pequeña de unos 7 años de largo cabello negro y ojos color jade. ** ¿Que pasa?**

**-oh Sakura.. estoy buscando a yui-chan la haz visto?**

**-yui-chan esta el la parte de atrás jugando con Ai-chan…** respondido al niña que acompañaba a Sakura

**-¿ai? Acaso… ¿Gaara esta aquí? ** Pregunto ella mirando ala pelirosa. Quien asintió

-**llego esta mañana, al parecer tiene asunto que tratar con Naruto y Sasuke. **

**-oh ,, será mejor que vaya a por ella. ¿Vienen¿ .. **

**-claro , para allá nos dirigíamos. **

_****_

_-_ **y eso fue lo que paso …** decía un hombre de roja cabellera a una niña que lo observaba fijamente y que después se dirigió hacia donde su amigo rubio y le halo por el pantalón el cual volteo a verla.

**-otosan.. tu amas mucho a mi mama verdad? **

**-uhm? Claro que la amo, y a ti también pequeña ¿qué te hace dudar?** Dijo un rubio de cabellera alborotado y ojos azules, levantando en brazos a una pequeña de algunos 5 años de cabellera rubia recogida en una cola de caballo con un lindo moño color lila , de piel nívea y ojos opalinos y sus mejillas rosas, por encima de su cabeza la cual reía.

**-naruto. No hagas eso …** se escucho una voz suave pero severa desde el marco de la puerta.

-**Hinata..** el rubio volteo a verla al tiempo que bajaba a la pequeña al piso , la cual inmediatamente se dirigió hacia su madre

**-okasan! Tio gada me dijo como se enamodadon tu y tosan **

-**oo vaya y fue interesante la historia.**

-**shi mucho..** dijo la chica riendo abiertamente mostrando como unos pequeños colmillo empezaban a crecer en su boca.

-**uhm? Naruto ya viste esto?**

**-¿uhm que**?…dijo el rubio acercándose a ambas.

-**sus colmillos**. Dijo ella sonriendo.

-**vaya asi que mi murcielaguito esta creciendo. **

-**papi no me lames mucelago.**

-**pero si es lo que eres.**

-**que nu** dijo la pequeña con un puchero que hacia que sus mejillas se vieran mas rojas.

Gaara quien vio la escena rió un poco, lo cual era raro en el, pero desde que su pequeña Ai había nacido eso había cambiado, tomo a su pequeña de algunos 3 o 4 años, quien tenia su roja cabellera recogida en dos coletas. Y se había quedado dormida en la alfombra del estudio y se dirigió a la puerta.

-**Naruto no olvides la reunión de esta noche.**

**-claro** **lo olvidare**…

En eso antes que Gaara se fuera apareció un pequeño de ojos color jade de la nada al lado de la chica de cabello negro igual a el. La cual se asusto con su presencia.

-**kya! Ryo no aparezcas así**

-**eres una miedosa Kaory** .. el chico la miro de reojo, Sakura quien estaba allí suspiro al ver comos sus hijos nuevamente pareciera que se iban a pelear.

**-basta niños.. Ryo pensé que estabas con tu padre**.

-**si .. lo estaba ..** Respondió el chico cortando al mirada de su hermana para mirar a su madre. Pero me envió para decirle a Naruto-san y a Gaara-san que el ya esta listo y que pueden empezar cuando quieran

-**gracias Ryo-chan… puedes decirle al teme de tu padre que en un momento voy**. Dijo tomando a la pequeña de brazos de su madre. Hoy es halloween así que tenemos tiempo de sobra. La pequeña abrió sus ojos en forma de estrella muy emocionada.

**-otosan podemos salir por dulces shi.. **

**-¿dulces? … Yuii desde cuando los vampiros comen dulces** pregunto ryo a mirando a la pequeña haciendo que su emocionado rostro desapareciera. A lo que la chica le saco la lengua.

**-Ryo eres un aguafiestas, **dijeron ambas niñas al tiempo que miraron al niño.

Los adultos en el salón rieron ante la mirada de sorpresa del chico.

-**bueno Naruto yo voy a dejar a Ai con Matsuri, luego nos vemos..** diciendo esto Gaara salio del lugar.

-bien creo que es hora de irnos niños .. dijo Sakura al tiempo que tomaba de la mano tanto a Ryo como a Kaory.

**-jeje.. que niños** . dijo Hinata una vez Sakura se fue, volteo a ver a su esposo y este le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

**-iu , otosan nooo**.. dijo la pequeña peroluelo volvió la emoción a su rostro.. **vamos por dulches tosan? **

-**haremos lo que tu quieras Yuii te lo prometo**, dijo el rubio sonriéndole a la pequeña la cual el rió abiertamente de la misma forma zorruna en la que el rubio suele sonreír cuando esta contenta.

_Y como antes lo dije …Nada podrá separarnos jamás._


End file.
